


Avenger Academy

by Paige_SJ_Black



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_SJ_Black/pseuds/Paige_SJ_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You start a new school for the "Talented", there you meet some unexpected people that become like family, secrets will be revealed, friends will be forever, talents will be discovered, sparks will fly and a team will be forged oh and a fire will burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, you as the reader have two rather unique abilities in this story, 1. you are Telekinetic (Includes Shockwaves) and 2. Pyrokensis (Create and Manipulate Fire). Happy Reading.

Today was the day when (F/N) was going to her new school for the “Talented” or at least that's what her Aunty Saraya and Uncle Ricky had told her, it was a boarding school which was kind of suspicious to (F/N) as her cousins Paige, Christian and Zak all went to the near by high school. You had spent the last two days deciding what you were going to take with you and packing them in to the suitcases and boxes you had found around the house. Here you were sixteen and leaving all your school friends and boyfriend Ripley to go to a totally new school where you knew nobody and only read the brochure that you were given about it. 

“(F/N), you almost ready, we will be leaving in a few minutes” your Uncle Ricky shouted up to you, that was the other suspicious thing, your uncle hadn't told his three children you were going to a boarding school, so he wanted to get you there before they come home from school. You quickly scanned your room to see what there was left to do only noticing, putting your mothers jewellery in the suitcase and also a few clothes. So you quickly run to the top of the stairs, stopping to catch your breath once you got there. 

“Yes uncle Ricky will be ready in about two minutes” you replied, you were looking forward to starting somewhere new in a way, you always felt so different from everyone else, and had noticed some rather weird things about yourself, you remember a few times you have looked in the mirror and your eyes are a scarlet red instead of their normal (E/C), or your hands would glow that same scarlet. You had also noticed how you often give someone a static shock when their was nothing that could have caused it, then there was the incident with Chantelle your mortal enemy a few months ago, where you touch her and she ended up with third degree burns. 

Half an hour later and everything had been loaded into the car, you were strapped into the back seat behind your uncle Ricky who was driving and then your aunt Saraya was in the front passenger seat, if you didn't know any better you would have thought you seen tears in her eyes that you were going to a boarding school but the only time you ever seen her cry was at your father's funeral. The school looked to be rather interesting, it was called Avengers Academy, which specialised it those who were talented in different ways, you were also aware the headmaster of the school contacted your aunt and uncle about you joining rather than the other way around, they had arranged everything between them and today by 3:30pm you would be the newest student to the school. 

You looked out the window at with you (F/C) earphones in listening to your favourite song (F/S), you knew that your aunt Saraya and uncle Ricky were talking about something but thought it would be better if you didn't listen as it was probably something like what they were having for tea or what Paige, Christian and Zak were going to think when they were finally told you went to a boarding school. You knew if you listened to what they were talking about you would probably end up breaking down, as you done everything humanly possible to keep yourself busy so you didn't have to feel all the feelings that were now floating in your head. You were starting to feel the feelings of Hurt and Abandonment, like you had done something terrible and now they were sending you away. You felt as if they didn't want you any more despite the promises they had made you. 

Before you knew it you had arrived outside the school, you had to admit it looked so different from what you were expecting, there was a woman waiting outside for you with a teenage girl about the same age as you stood with her. You didn't know what to think as you slowly got out of the car taking out your (F/C) earphones and putting your phone away as you stood with your aunt and uncle. 

“You must be (Y/N), nice to meet you I'm Maria Hill the headmasters secretary and this is Wanda Maximoff who will be your room mate” said the dark haired woman, smiling at you the whole time, you shook her hand and the hand of the girl that would be your room mate, she seemed nice, her brown hair flowing down her shoulders and her red dress reaching her knee, the smile gave you the impression that she was excited that you had finally come. That was something you weren't expecting. 

“Hi (Y/N), follow me and I will show you around and to our room, while they talk about the boring things” said Wanda, you followed her a slight smile appearing on your face, as you entered the school through the main entrance, it appeared more like a mansion that a school, you saw students running around since the school day had finished they were doing what they wanted, hanging out with friends and catching up on things. “It's amazing isn't it?” suddenly said Wanda from beside you, she had stayed next to you the whole time to make sure you didn't get lost in the see of people that were students and teachers. You had to admit it was the opposite from what you were expecting, you had expected it to have strict rules to have uniforms and had to be places by a certain time like all the other boarding schools you had heard of. 

“It's a lot different from what I was expecting” you reply a slight smile appearing on your (S/T) features, Wanda smiled back at you as she pointed to a door, room 1824, you were on the second floor and she had explained everything to you, that classes start at half nine in the morning, until three o'clock Monday-Thursday, then on Friday classes start at half nine and then finish at two o'clock in the afternoon. The weekend was free time to do whatever you wanted, including go to seeing friends and family outside of the school, going to places with friends or just hanging around the school, there was also a variety of clubs run after the school hours every day. Even social groups which were in every school special or regular. 

As you both entered the room, you stopped dead in your tracks when you seen a boy with two toned hair, blond/silver on top with brown underneath, he had electric blue eyes and the same olive skin tone as Wanda who had crashed it to you, since you had suddenly stopped, she come around to stand beside you and see what had caused you to suddenly stop the way you did, only to smile when she noticed. She walked over to the boy and dragged you along with her, you were trying to keep a distance but it didn't work to well. 

“Pietro, this is my new room mate (Y/N), (Y/N) this is my twin brother Pietro” said Wanda, smiling as she introduced her brother and you, he smiled at you when he looked up and just gazing over you, before standing up, holding out his hand to you, you shook it although a little hesitantly and smiled none the less, you didn't know what to think you left Ripley behind and probably never see him again or even hear from him and now here you are going goggle eyed over your room mates twin brother. 

“Nice to met you (Y/N), I hope to get to know you better” said Pietro before whispering something to Wanda before waving at you and leaving, you kind of felt a little nervous in away, something you didn't understand you had avoided Ripley for months before finally accepting his offer of going on a first date with him, you still avoided him again after that not sure how to feel about him, considering he was your cousin Zak best friend and he was a couple of years older than you. You looked at Wanda finally taking your eyes from the door, the smirk on her face was almost like she had read your mind and found something funny. You didn't ask just followed her to the dining room to get a snack since you hadn't eaten since you left from your aunt and uncles house two and a half hours ago. 

This is going to be fun, maybe I will like it here. You thought yourself as you followed Wanda down the maze of corridors, and the stairs until you reached the door where the kitchen was, a woman in there put a bowl of mini cheddars and some popcorn in front of the pair of you, as well as a glass of Ribena each and the jug to refill the glass. You two spoke about different things, from life before coming to the school to things that could happen in the future. You knew it sounded odd but you felt like you had known Wanda for your entire life. You were starting to think that maybe this was the place you were meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay in this chapter sparks start to fly, a little bit about Reader/Ripley relationship revealed and a fire starts to burn.

It was your first day of classes, Wanda had woken you up early for breakfast, she said it was time that you got to know other students. You were rather grumpy since you weren't a morning person, mumbling rather than using actual words, something that brought an amused smile to Wanda's features as she watched you move to get washed and changed. Once you were she practically dragged you to the dinning room where breakfast was already laid out, as you were expecting there was social groups, the popular girls on one table, the jocks, geeks and socially awkward had their own, then there was the table Wanda was dragging you too. 

“Everyone this is (Y/N), she is the latest edition to our group and my new room mate” said Wanda all cheery, you had agreed to join her group of friends since you didn't know anyone expect her and her twin brother, kind of. Everyone that was at the table waved at you, saying hello and good morning, all except Pietro who winked at you and bid you a good morning. 

“Hey (Y/N), I'm Anthony Stark, but my friends call me Tony, this is Steve, Thor, Bruce, Pepper, Clint, Bucky, Vision, you already know Wanda, Natasha and Pietro. Welcome to the Avengers” said Tony, smiling like an idiot, you could tell that he came from a good home, considering how well kept he was. “Wanda said you weren't a morning person, looks like us boys will have to get used to that” added Tony, he had never really come across someone who was grouchy in the morning, so this was a new experience for him. Wanda lead you to a seat and sat you down while she sat next to you, she sat you next to Pietro who appeared to be happy that he was next to you, as his cheesy grin grew a little more. 

“So (Y/N), where are you from?” asked Steve wanting to know more about the newest member, he soon looked to the person who was now standing behind you, everyone looked to where and who he was staring at, a boy with spiked blond hair stood there, his green eyes looking down at you, which was making you feel uncomfortable, you fidgeted slightly not that it helped, he was well dressed and looked exactly like Ripley which made you even more nervous. “Who are you?” asked Steve skipping the niceties and asking the question everyone was thinking. 

“Ripley Daniels, I'm here to take (Y/N) away from here and you freaks” replied the blond boy, your secret worst fear had come to light, you were happy when your uncle Ricky and aunt Saraya said you were going to different school, suspicious but happy. You were going to be getting away from Ripley, he was supposed to be the caring and loving boyfriend the one you want to be with forever the one you can see yourself have a future with, but he was anything but that. He was the one who caused the cuts and bruises, the one that broke your arm and wrist, the one who hurt you if you didn't do what he wanted, he was the one you wanted to get away from and never see again, he was the one who caused the nightmares and the reason why you didn't trust those around you. 

“Whoa, freaks, did you just calls these freaks” said a boy with googles on his head, he had a tall boy next to him, neither looking impressed by Ripley, Wanda looked to you seeing the fear on your features, she pulled you towards her and whispered something in your ear, something you reluctantly nodded to, but you knew from that point you had friends for life, if the looks on their faces were anything to go by. “These people are the most talented I have ever come across, so if you can find anyone who is as fast a Pietro, as smart as Tony and Bruce, has aim like Clint or as deadly as Natasha then please go ahead as tell us” added the same boy, you had by now guested these were the missing two, since you had been told my Wanda that there would be a certain number of people in the group minus you, but when you got there two were missing. 

“Look (Y/N), is here because she is talented at something,, she can do something like no one else can, so unless you are a student here then I suggest that you go and leave (Y/N) and us in peace” spoke the other boy from the one who had explained that they were the talented in his own words, it brought a smile to your face. Ripley looked at you, it was the same look you had come to dread over the years, it was the one it said this isn't over and I will get what I want. The two boys sat down at the end of the table where their was two spare seats. 

“(Y/N) this is Sam Wilson and James Rhodes, but everyone calls James, Rhodey” said Bruce, smiling at the pair as introduced them to you, you smiled and waved at them, still nervous and now feeling rather uneasy at what had happened, it made you wonder how Ripley had found you since he you never told him you were leaving, in fact you never told anyone, the only people that knew were your aunt and uncle. 

“How about we go back to the bit where you tell us about about yourself?” asked Tony wanting to get to know you, Wanda had told you Tony was always forward like that, and that he could be a complete moron at times but it was his way of showing he cared for the people he considered friends, you smiled and nodded, seeing everyone turn their attention to you, you hated being the centre of attention but for this time you were willing to be just that to help them get to know you. 

“Okay, my name is (F/N) (L/N), I'm originated from England, Telford but moved to New York after my dad passed away, that guy was Ripley my ex-boyfriend, I lived with my Aunt Saraya, Uncle Ricky and cousins Paige, Christian and Zak, I love rock, punk, metal, instrumental and dance music, Horror and Fantasy are my favourite film genre's, and I'm a Marvel Fan” you replied to Tony's question, trying to hold back a laugh when you seen the look of the guys faces, you could have sworn you seen Pietro dripping but you couldn't been sure. 

“(L/N) as in Valentine (L/N), your his orphaned daughter, I thought your unusual eye colour looked familiar, that specific (E/C) only runs in your family line” said Bruce a small smile appearing on his face, you found it amusing how he knew so much about your family line and that you were the last in your line. “I think I can speak for everyone when I say welcome to the group” added Bruce it was that, that brought a brighter smile to your face. It was now that you really felt like you belonged, you had friends that wanted to defend you, look what they did with Ripley, although you knew he would come back, but they didn't even know you but they stood up for you.

“By the way we protect our own, and encourage each other to be themselves and to develop our skills to the best we can be” added Steve, amazed that their was another new member, he honestly thought you would take one look at them and then decide that you would rather be with another group, like the popular girls. 

It soon came time for the classes, you had I.T, English, Science, Maths and training, but then again you always had training, since you had a pretty powerful gift, you were always told by your father that your were truly unique as no one else could do what you could do. When your aunt and uncle gained custody of you, they never mentioned what you could do, rather they ignored it like it was something that would just go away, unlucky for them it didn't instead it would go out of control. Science was pretty boring as was maths, I.T was your favourite subject in your old school so it was even more tech at this school, your tech partner is Tony so you two talked and got to know each other. English was interesting as it was literature and you had to write your own short story to be graded on. 

Training that was interesting, you had to explain what it is you could do, they called it Telekinetic energy. They gave you all the information you needed, and started to train you, getting you to move a pen or pencil across the room, or use the power to do something you would normally do with your hands. You really did find it interesting although it tired you out, Wanda was there too, since her power was similar to yours. You were at the lunch table now with the people you called friends, you concentration was low due to being so tired, but you laughed when Vision said something and Wanda turned beetroot red, that was until Pietro hugged you he let go quickly when he realised who it was he was hugging, a blush spread across your cheeks, that was when something unexpected happened, and probably the worst thing, your powers were always different, but Nick Fury had said they would work on it later but first they needed to get the telekinetic. Under control, although the other was quite dangerous. 

“(Y/N), the tips of you hair is on fire” you heard Pietro say from besides you, he had concern laced in his voice and the facial expression to match. You quickly patted the ends of your hair to put out the small flame, you smiled after, but ended up collapsing from exhaustion, Steve went it to leader mode, where as the other followed orders, Pepper would inform Maria what happened, Pietro and Wanda would take you back to your room and the rest of them would try and find information on you from previous friends and also come up with a plan for the best way to protect you and themselves in the event you should lose control. 

You were a member of their mini team now, they would have your back and protect you and in return you would have their and do your best to protect them from you gifts, still you didn't know how to control who you were in terms of special talents. Pietro carried you to the room you shared with Wanda, he placed you on to your bed, placing a blanket over you, he stroked you (H/C) hair, moving a few loose bits out of your face. Wanda looked on from the bathroom door, smiling at what she was seeing. 

“You can stay on the sofa if you want to” spoke Wanda making her older twin jump, he looked around and smiled at her before thinking a little bit and nodding, he knew he shouldn't rush into things but it was the first time he actually felt like he couldn't be without someone other than Wanda, he felt like you were the other one he couldn't be without, there was something about you that attracted him to you, and it was that something that made you one of the most important people in the his world, and gave him the need to protect you against everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where Natasha and Wanda discover apart of your secret, where as Clint's kind nature is shown, and what you do when someone annoys you in the mornings.

By the time the next morning had come around Pietro was no longer asleep on the large sofa in your and Wanda's room. He had actually moved about the room during the night, checking up on Wanda and comforting her when she woke up with a start after a nightmare, he would also go and check up on you and made sure you were still breathing. When Wanda had awoke she noticed that her older twin was no longer on the sofa when he had fallen asleep the night before, she had thought that he had left and went back to his own room, until she looked over to your bed. There a soft smile was brought to her face to see you sleeping on your left side, a black Avengers Academy blanket pulled up to your shoulders, Pietro was lying next to you his arm around your waist, and face burred in you messy (H/C) hair. Just for the sake of it she quietly got hold of her phone and took a picture of the pair of you together.

 

After that she went to go and take a shower, and get changed before coming back and waking you and Pietro up. You woke up before Pietro not wanting to get up and jumped a mile when you followed the arm around your waist to who it belonged. Wanda could only laugh at your reaction and Pietro's when quickly stood up, but she mainly laughed at you when you fall off the side of bed, going red when you realised you just embarrassed yourself in front of Pietro and Wanda. Pietro smiled at you when you finally popped you head up and peak over the bed. Unknown to the pair of you Wanda had put her phone to record the entire thing just for the hell of it, and probably to annoy the pair of you with it later on.

 

An hour later seen you, Wanda and Pietro sitting at the table with your friends, you still wasn't quite with it so wasn't into the conversation much, Tony was actually getting on your nerves by skipping around the table, but what got on your nerves more, was Ripley being at the school again, he had been staring at you and your friends since you had arrived ten minutes ago. It was freaking you out and that mixed with you being grouchy in the mornings wasn't the best. Tony had finally stopped skipping around the table when Bucky got hold of him and threatened to tie him down to the bench if he didn't sit down, in response Tony put up his hands as to surrender and walk back to his seat pretending to pout, which only made the rest of you laugh.

 

Ripley finally walked over to your little group, looking at the two who had confronted him the day before, or rather glaring at them, which was fine with Sam and Rhodey considering they were content just ignoring his existence, but it was quiet clear Bucky was losing his temper, as was Pietro and Tony, most were interested to see who would blow first, Sam had jokingly said it would be you, since he wanted to see what you would do. You smiled innocently at him,

 

“Just so you guys know, (Y/N) belongs to me, so if you want to take her anywhere or take pictures and video with her in then you have to ask me first, and I can guarantee the answer will be no” suddenly said Ripley, you just looked behind you and rolled your eyes, you had agreed to leave your old school so you could get away from Ripley and his controlling nature, but even that didn't work, you wanted to start over new, and leave your old life behind, but apparently Ripley wasn't going to allow that. “I also didn't like what you two said to me yesterday” added Ripley, you actually were starting to get fed up with him when you noticed Tony had hold of something.

 

“Tony where did you get that frying pan from?” you asked, seeing a cheesy grin appear on his face, you were taking a leaf out of Sam and Rhodey's book and ignoring the man you officially hated more than anything for the way he treated you, even around the school or bothering your friends. Tony pointed to where he had gotten the pan from. You smiled a mischievous smile which actually caught the attention of Thor, who looked at you curiously. “Can I borrow it please?” you asked, Tony smiled and handed the pan over to you, wondering like the rest at the table what you were going to do. “Thank you” you said as you got the pan, noticing that Ripley was running over to Pietro because he had moved a piece of hair out of your face. When he got close enough, you stood up, swinging the pan around and watching as he ran into it, a satisfied smile on your face.

 

Your friends looked on not quite sure how to react, Bucky was the first to, he just laughed at what had happened, high fiving you and congratulating you on your creative way of stopping someone, it wasn't long before the others too had joined in with the laughter, even you had joined it, you were laughing because the people you called friends were laughing, it was quite infectious, and something that you loved, you could be the real you around them, and not fear how they would treat you, because they could do something that others couldn't too.

 

“Remind me not to annoy you in the mornings” said Sam, still laughing at what you had done to Ripley, you were creative and only used what was around you at the table. Pietro had thanked you as it was him Ripley was targeting when he was running around the table. He hugged you, for some reason you still felt your cheeks heat up, you were starting to fall for him, which was the last thing you wanted since you were still dealing with the effects of your relationship with Ripley.

 

After your classes that day, you had a two hour wait until training so you went back to your room, where you got out your diaries, you found the one you kept when dating Ripley, and read through, reading how you were so excited when the most popular boy in school asked you to be his girlfriend. As you read it you could see how the relationship deteriorated for you, to the point where you were so scared to tell someone what was happening because of the consequence it would have for you if he found out. At the back of the book you made a chart of the all the injuries he had caused you during the cause of your relationship. The chart was rather detailed, it had the date you got the injury, what the injury was, what had caused him to do, if it was an occasion or not, and if you had to go to the hospital because of the injuries.

 

As you read over it you began to cry, especially when you come a cross one particular one you didn't even remember, but it was in your hand writing, and the date in which you put it in was the night you went on a date with Ripley, you also noticed you didn't enter another entry in your diary for three weeks after putting the injury in the book. Wanda returned to the room you shared with Clint and Natasha in tow, only to find you are teary mess on your bed and book on the floor in front of you. Wanda went to your side straight away, trying to calm you down so she ask what was wrong, Natasha picked up the book that was on the floor in front of you, staring in shock when she read what it was.

 

Clint worried for you, sat the opposite side, you were a friend now and he wanted to help, Wanda got up and went to Natasha when she called her over, leaving you with Clint, who tried to cheer you up by telling jokes, some of them brought a watery smile to you lips, but they didn't last long. Wanda looked horrified when she too read what was in the book, more particularly the chart, you were her close friend and she cared for you dearly, she could never imagined something like what she had read happening to you.

 

“(Y/N), what is this” asked Natasha, holding up the book when you looked at her, you only cried harder, not wanting to answer her question. “(Y/N), we only want to know so we can help sweetie, you're our friend and we will do anything to keep you safe, we just need to know what this is and why you are crying” added Natasha, trying her best to be comforting towards you. Clint by now had put his arm around you rubbing your arm trying his best to calm you.

 

“(Y/N), is this something that Ripley did to you?” asked Wanda, trying to guess, she was even more shocked when you nodded to her question, Clint look at you with wide eyes, not knowing what the chart was as he ignored it and instead went straight to you, he was guessing it wasn't a good thing judging by the expression on both Natasha and Wanda's face. “(Y/N), we have to inform the others of this, so they know, okay?” added Wanda and again you nodded, you didn't want to leave your room at the moment since it was the one place you felt safe. Natasha left the room and went to find the others where as Clint and Wanda stayed at your side, trying to calm you and cheer you up as much as they could, before the rest of the group got their.

 

~With Natasha~

 

Natasha had ran down the hall as soon as she left yours and Wanda's room, going to the science lab first where she knew Tony and Bruce would be, doing something that she was most likely not to understand. When she ran through the door, both of them looked up at her, seeing her standing there with a worried expression on her face. They knew at that point that something was wrong.

 

“(Y/N), she in tears upstairs in hers and Wanda's room, something about what Ripley has done” said Natasha before running from the room to her next destination, Bruce and Tony only looked at each other before running up to your room, they left the lab and everything they were doing there, hoping to return to it but wouldn't care if they didn't you were way more important, than what the were researching, and trying to create, they were the biggest brains in the academy but they would abandon their entire project to be there for a friend new or old.

 

Natasha ran down the corridor the living room, where she found Rhodey, Sam, Steve and Bucky, two of them were watching the TV, Sam was playing with his PSP and Steve was reading a book, neither of them had noticed her come thundering through the door, which actually surprised her, but then again they were teenage boys with technology and a book, so it made sense, for the time being Natasha stood there thinking of what she could do to get their attention, then it came to her, she could catch them off guard and scare them.

 

“Hey!” shouted Natasha, clapping her hands loudly in front of her, watching as Sam flinched a little and put his PSP down, he had obviously seen her from the corner of his eye and was expecting something, Rhodey and Bucky jumped and pretty much hit the roof, before turning around to face her, where as Steve threw his book across the room and quickly looked to the cause of his pounding heart. “Something up with (Y/N), meeting in hers and Wanda's room” said Natasha before leaving the room in search of the others who she hadn't found. She was sure he knew where Vision would be and where Pietro was, she was also knew where Thor was but didn't want to disturb him since, he was spending time with his brother and friends who had come to visit and look around as providential students.

 

“Vision, meeting in Wanda and (Y/N)'s room, something to do with (Y/N) and Ripley” said Natasha, just popping her head through the open door to inform him of what was going on, he turned to nod at her before logging off the computer system, before she could leave and find Pietro, he gently took hold of her hand, stopping her from leaving and continuing with her current mission. Natasha looked at Vision not feeling threatened but he looked worried, at what was going on as this was the first time this had happened, well second if you count the time Pepper was being stalked by someone.

 

“Who is left to tell, I will help you to save time, then we can all get back to helping (Y/N) as best we can” said Vision in his English accent, appearing to be worried, he like the others cared for you, and he wanted to impress Wanda the girl he had a crush on but didn't want to tell, Natasha of cause was aware of it, but hadn't said anything. As she wanted to let the pair figure it out for themselves and she promised Clint that she would get involved.

 

“Just Thor and Pietro, Tony text me to say he had got Pepper on the way to their room.” replied Natasha, thankful for the help, as Vision was right it would save time and offer them more time to focus on what it is that was upsetting you so much, and of cause what the chart was about, she knew it was about injuries you had sustained but didn't understand why you had kept a record of them, the only thought she had wasn't the best one and also hoped it wasn't that bad.

 

“I will go and inform Thor, you go and tell Pietro, I'm sure he would want to be informed if something was happening with (Y/N), we will meet back in the girls room” said Vision before leaving to get Thor, Natasha only smiled before making her way to the track where she was sure she would find Pietro. As he was normally there after the classes, trying to get rid of some of his excess energy so he would be able concentrate with what was going on with his friends and sleep at night. Natasha whistled as loudly as she could, when she seen the familiar blue/silver blur going around the track.

 

“Pietro” shouted Natasha, getting the man in questions attention, she smiled before sighing not looking forward to this, she knew from what Wanda had said that Pietro had become close with (Y/N) and she knew that Pietro was likely to over react just a little. “Meeting in your sisters room, something is wrong with (Y/N), she wants to tell us all as a group instead of explaining it over and over again” said Natasha, as soon as she said that Pietro nodded and was gone in a blink of an eye, Natasha looked around and sighed, smiling to herself.

 

“You couldn't give a girl a lift” said Natasha seemly to herself, when she blinked again, Pietro had hold of her bridal style, she looked at him confused but took a breath and closed her eyes again, when she let the breath out and opened her eyes she was in front of the room she had left about twenty minutes earlier, she could hear the voices of the ones she had told. Pietro put her down on her own two feet, making sure she had her balance properly before letting go off her. She looked at him a bit wobbly on her feet but smiled none the less.

 

“You didn't see that coming” said Pietro before entering the room, narrowly dodging the bottle that Natasha threw at him for saying his usual line, when he caught someone off guard, she too entered the room after catching her breath and picking up her bottle. She smiled and like the others waited for Vision to come hopefully with Thor, but she was sure you would understand if he didn't come, as he had kind of told everyone yesterday at dinner that they were coming.

 

~ With Vision ~

 

As soon as Vision had left Natasha at one of the computer suites, he went straight down to the drawing room where Thor had mentioned he would be the day before. He knew Natasha didn't want to disturb him when he was with his brother and friends hence why he had said he would do it. Once he was outside of the room, he took a few deeps breaths and thought of (Y/N) before knocking on the door, he just kept telling himself that he was doing this for you.

 

“Sorry to interrupt Thor” said Vision entering the room, seeing Thor smiling at him, Thor walked up to him and put his arm around his shoulders introducing him to, the five others in the room. Vision being polite said hello and waved at them before turning back to Thor, who had to know since he was a member of the group. “Thor this is urgent, it's to do with (Y/N), Natasha was a little short on details as she was running around to find the other, she said their was a meeting in Wanda's room” suddenly said Vision breaking the friendly conversation. Thor only looked at him and then to his brother and friends, before leaving the room, dragging Vision with him, neither of the others knew what to do so followed Thor.

 

“I'm sorry, my friends, brother. But (Y/N) is unaware of who you are and apparently quite hysterical, I will come back once this is all sorted” said Thor, aware that you were crying as he could hear you, and he could hear the other trying to cheer you up. His friends and brother nodded and watched as he went into the room. The five of them looked to each other not sure what to do, they didn't know their way back to the drawing room, and didn't really want to talk to anyone, so they decided to stay outside the room and wait for Thor to come out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers group find out what actually happened to you and why you were so hysterical when Wanda, Clint and Natasha found you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, graphical content on Injury to reader.

When Thor finally entered yours and Wanda's dorm room he was met with the sight of everyone around you, still in tears although not as bad as when Natasha had initially left to gather the others. Pietro had replaced Clint to the side of you, where as Wanda stayed where she was, the opposite side to her brother. Steve looked like it hurt him to see someone he considered a friend upset like you were now, especially when he didn't no the cause of it. Bucky stood next to him looking on you a teary mess with sorrow, this was the first time he had shown emotion to anyone besides Steve, which made Tony wonder what was so special about you. Other than the obvious. 

“Lady (Y/N), what is wrong?” asked Thor in the kindest voice he could muster without being too over powering, Sam handed him the chart which Natasha had picked up earlier when she, Clint and Wanda had found you like this. Thor scanned over it quickly with horror in his eyes when realisation dawned on him of what he was actually reading, sadness was mixed in there too and annoyance that someone could so such a thing to another person over and over again. “What is this?” asked Thor looking at the other friends noticing how protective Wanda had become of you. It brought a sad smile to his features, you were hurt which caused the sadness but Wanda treated you like you were her sister, which brought the smile. 

“She said it was something to do with Ripley earlier on, but from what I can tell, it is a chart of different injuries over a period of three years, sustained on different occasions” said Wanda, pulling you slightly closer hugging you a little tighter in order to comfort you. The faces of the rest of the group grew in sympathy for you as well as anger that someone could have done something like this for no other reason that he wanted to be in control of something, even if that control was not his for the taking like he had done. 

“There.......there's a..an injury I...in there I... I … I don't remember” said (Y/N) in between her sobs of tears, she hated being like this but they wanted to know what was wrong so they could help, in her eyes showing tears, frustration or and emotion that wasn't a happy one was a weakness, hence why she hated people seeing her how she was right now. Tony almost snatched the chart from Thor reading it again to see if he could find the injury you were referring to, before he asked you. He noticed all of the injuries were in the same hand writing so nobody else had written it in to confuse you, and from what he could gather nobody else even knew what was happening. 

“(Y/N), point to the entry you don't remember” said Tony holding the chart in front of you, as asked you pointed to the one you couldn't remember, the head injury sustained on July 27th 2014, it was clear to most of them that it was something that upset you deeply. It didn't help matters when you refused to look at anyone in the room with you, you just looked at your hands, something that was unsettling to Bucky of all people and heart breaking to Pietro, both of them wanted to help you. “Alright (Y/N), we are going to help you through this okay, we're your friends. So what do you want to do to take your mind of this?” said Tony after reading over the injury, he knew what he had to do but in order to do it, he had to keep you distracted so you didn't have any part of it. 

You shrugged your shoulders in reply keeping your head down, not wanting to look at them. That was when Wanda let go of you, as Pietro let go of your hand, before you knew it you were being hoisted up in the air, on instinct you wrapped your arms around something to hold your balance. When you looked around you seen Bucky holding you bridal style, a cheesy grin place firmly on his features as he walked you towards the door, as Steve opened it letting you both out. Thor came out shortly after agreeing to keep an eye on you and Bucky and finish the visit with his friends and brother while the other discussed what to do. 

“Well since you don't want to be part of the conversation, and didn't really gives us a straight answer on what you wanted to do as a distraction, you might as well accompany me to visit The Guardians” said Bucky to your silent question, a small smile appeared on your features as you rested you head on his shoulder. You had to admit he acted like he was an older brother, or at least what you would think an older brother would act like, it was nice, to feel like someone cared for you and your well being, who wanted to distracted you enough he would take you to a random place, or in your case carry you to a random place. 

“Thank you Bucky” you reply, smiling up at him. On your way through the school you came across a few other students. Bucky told you who each were like Peter Parker, Max Dillon, Harry Osborn, Scott Lang, Hope Van Dyne and T'Challa. He was kind of giving you a tour of the students and a general tour. You could hear Thor just behind, telling his brother and friends about the school and explaining what it is the school do, as well as who both you and Bucky were. It was at that Point Bucky stopped and turned around waiting for Thor and his five companions to catch up. 

“Loki, Sif, Fandral, Hogan, Volstagg these are (Y/N) (L/N) and James Barnes/ Bucky” said Thor introducing his brother and friends to you, you smiled in reply where as Bucky just replied with a casual hey, before he turned and carried on walking. You were slightly curious of who The Guardians were and where they actually are since Bucky had insisted on carrying you the entire way. 

Back in your shared dorm with Wanda the other were discussing the best way to keep you safe and deal with Ripley, as they didn't want him around if he had caused every injury that was listed on the chart they were now in procession of. Pietro was more annoyed about what had happened, and that it had been done to you without anyone do a thing to stop it, he had become quite attached to you quickly, he was thankful for Bucky taking you out of the room, so you didn't have to see this side of him, the part he was almost sure would scare you away if you happened to see it. 

“Right so we know that (Y/N) is afraid of Ripley because of what he has done to her, now just the problem of getting rid of Ripley without (Y/N) suffering the consequences” said Sam, like the others he had become protective of you, and he had noticed that Bucky had a connection with you that he didn't have with anyone else other than Steve, he also knew that if they were going to do this, then they would have to do it fast, as you were already a broken mess of hysterics as it was, they didn't need to add to. 

Wanda sent you a message asking if they could read the diary you mentioned you kept during the time you dated Ripley, you had kindly responded with a yes, knowing that it would help them with whatever it was they didn't want you apart of. Once she had received your reply she got the diary and began to read it with the others, Pietro becoming visible more angry at what had happened, even if he could do anything to change it. Bruce on the other hand pick up on something that would explain why you were so hysterical about the injury you couldn't remember. 

“Hold on, the injury (Y/N) was upset over earlier on, she said she couldn't remember entering it into the chart right” said Bruce waiting for the other to reply before he continued on with his theory. “After the night she received the injury she didn't enter another entry for three weeks, maybe she was in hospital or something where she didn't see him” said Bruce, hoping it was that she didn't see Ripley for three weeks but some how he found that impossible to believe especially at your reaction when you point to it. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you check hospital submissions on July 27th 2014 or July 28th 2014, anyone who was submitted with a serious head injury” commanded Tony, wanting to make sure that you weren't in hospital those three weeks, but like the others deep down he knew that was likely where you had been, and why there wasn't any other submissions for a couple of weeks after. The wait for F.R.I.D.A.Y's answer was painstakingly slow for those actually waiting for the A.I units reply. 

“Sir 241 were made across America on those two dates” replied F.R.I.D.A.Y just minutes later, she answered, and went silent more than likely waiting for them to narrow it down for them in some way or for them to request something different. Either way she would be ready. 

“Okay how many of them were Caucasian female's in there teen years” asked Tony in response, he wanted to know, and he knew he was asking a lot but it was the only way to know for sure what had happened to her. And how they sort the entire ordeal with Ripley without you getting caught in the cross fire or even hurt by Ripley again. 

“5 of the submissions were, female Caucasian teenagers, four of them were released within a week, but one was in hospital from July 27th to August 23” replied F.R.I.D.A.Y almost immediately, all of them looked at each other, not sure whether they wanted to know what happened to her, or whether they should just leave it, there was a slight chance you remember but not a very good one, since you couldn't actually remember writing in your diary the night you were submitted to hospital, so it was unlikely you would be able to tell them what actually happened. 

“What happened to her?” asked Natasha, being the one to ask the question the other feared to ask, Steve looked on in horror as holographic pictures of you that police had taken for their investigation. The pictures showed you with bruises all over your face, as well as cuts. You had a tube down your throat to help you breath, and IV lines snaking from your arms, it was a truly horrific sight, and one they were glad you didn't remember. 

“(Y/N0 (L/N), submitted to NYU Langone Medical Centre on July 27th 2014, at 20:36. Ricky Finer called for an ambulance after his daughter Paige Finer found, (Y/N) unresponsive on the living room floor. Police launch an investigation when it became clear to paramedics and other medical staff that what happened to her was no accident. All immediate family members, Ricky Finer, Saraya Johnson-Finer, Christian Finer, Zak Finer and Paige Finer were all investigated as potential suspects. Close friends and fellow students were also treated as potential suspects. Ripley Daniels became the main suspect three days after her submission, when bloody clothes were found in his bedroom, forensic testing gave the results that the blood belong to (Y/N) and DNA found under her finger nails belonged to Ripley. (Y/N) was in a coma for three weeks, waking up on August 17th 2014, she was kept in hospital for another week for observation, where Ripley was escorted out for causing a scene and shouting at (Y/N) family members. She suffered multiple head trauma, a broken collar bone, several broken ribs and broken ankle. As a result of the head trauma, (Y/N) was temporally colour blind, lost her sense of taste permanently and you no longer write or draw” said F.R.I.D.A.Y detailing what had happened to you, and the affects it had upon you. 

“See also suffered memory loss, and couldn't remember her father's death, or ever dating Ripley. Where as those memories can back eventually, she had a 10% chance of remembering what actually happened that night” added F.R.I.D.A.Y giving them the news of your memory. It was pretty much the worst scenario for you and them at this point. They had to be careful since there was still a chance you could remember, be it small but there was still a chance. They wanted to protect you as best as they could so that means, not talking about this when you are around them, keeping Ripley as far away from you as possible, and just being there as friends when you need them the most.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky had taken (Y/N) to the outside track near the wooded area, there was some very unusual looking people, one of them looked normal, there was a green girl with black hair and a bold red guy, there was also what looked to be a walking tree and a talking raccoon, Bucky smiled at you as he put you down, making sure you had your balance before letting go off you, he didn't mind distracting you as he knew it would help and he would be told all the information later on, more than likely when Wanda was at your side doing a girl thing or Pietro with you just to wind you up. 

“(Y/N), this is Gamora, Peter Quill, Drax, Groot and Rocket, together they create the Guardians of the Galaxy, guy this is (Y/N) she is the newest member of the Avengers group” said Bucky introducing everyone to each other. “Groot be careful she has Pyrokinesis, as well as Telekinetic Energy, but other than that she is a good friend” added Bucky, Gamora could tell there was something that he was hiding and held her hand out for you to take so she could have a little girl talk with you and get to know you, she hadn't come across someone with your powers before, well at least not the Pyrokinesis, it was a rare gift and normally found in males if it did appear. 

“Ha, now we're away from the boys, I'm Gamora, and you have a very rare gift in Pyrokinesis, from what I have read it is a very powerful one and is mainly seen in males, I also read it is supposed to be genetic” said Gamora, introducing herself to you and explaining what she knew about your power of fire, you smiled at her, knowing that she was right when she said it was genetic, as it was the power you shared with your father, he was training you to use it until his death. Being around people that were different like you, made you realise that your cousin and aunt were right, you weren't a freak as everyone called you when your hair ends were alight, but gifted as they had said. It was only now that your family weren't trying to hide you away but protect you from those who wouldn't understand. 

While you spoke with Gamora, Bucky stayed with the others and explained that you were with him as a distraction, he didn't say why he was distracting you, but did mention Ripley, who oddly enough appeared shortly after, Bucky just stared at him, hatred burning brightly in his eyes. Either Ripley was oblivious to it or was just ignoring what was obvious to see in Bucky's eyes. When Ripley tried to pass Bucky to get to you, Bucky merely put out his metal arm, stopping him going any further and protecting you as best he could without causing a seen. 

“I was merely going to speak to her, but I guess all freaks are protective of each other right, I mean you looked normal, but then again so did she, until I saw the ends of her hair on fire, and it nor hurt her. My friends said she was weird just like her father. I was only doing what was best for everyone” said Ripley, not expecting Bucky to grab him with both arms by the collar of his shirt picking him up off the ground, now staring fiery daggers at him. 

“You think, making her feel alone, hurting her and doing whatever else you did to her was best for everyone. Wrong it wasn't best for her, you put her through hell. She is here because her family wanted to get her away from you, to keep her safe so she can learn to control her gift. If it wasn't for the rules I would give you the arse kicking of your life and make you feel the pain you forced her to feel, people like you are the reason why so many of us don't trust the outside world, she deserves better than you” said Bucky throwing Ripley backwards with some force when he had finished, Ripley only laughed, but that soon stopped when a scarlet and blue/silver was suddenly circling him. 

“You don't belong here, wiv us. You belong in a prison” said a woman with a European accent, by now you and Gamora had rejoined the small group, Wanda standing next to you, she was determined he would pay for what he had done. She was also determined to help you learn to use your Telekinetic Energy power to the full potential you had with it. When she let her force field down Pietro continued to run circles around Ripley to stop him from leaving until the others got there. It was time they confronted him over what he had done to someone who was innocent, who was only treated like it because of her gift that he had seen. 

“What is this?” asked Ripley confused as to what the blue/silver thing around him was, (Y/N) and Wanda looked at each other knowing exactly what It was as Bucky just stood there with a smirk spread across his lips. The others smiled also knowing it wasn't either of the girls causing it. They knew that most of the time wherever Wanda was Pietro wasn't far behind. The blue and silver thing that was keeping him in an area was starting to fade, Ripley didn't know whether he should be worried about that or thankful he could do to what he wanted. 

“That vould be me” said a voice from behind Ripley, “I am just vike everyone vlse here, gifted” added Pietro when Ripley finally turned around. He was met with the site of nor only Pietro but the rest of (Y/N)'s friends as well. They were determined to protect you even if they had to reveal what they could do when it came to it. Tony knew he wasn't as gifted as the others, just like Sam and Rhodey weren't but they had something he would never understand they could do something no one else could. 

“Why are you here Ripley, we checked the records the school didn't send anything to you, and from what I can gather you don't have a talent other than hurting good people” said Tony, “All of us are here because we can do something other's can't, yeah not all us have superhuman powers but we can do something this school specialises in. Like Clint he has no superhuman power but has aim like no other, Natasha she is trained to the highest standard in combat, Sam can use mechanical wings, Rhodey has the biggest heart and me, I'm a genius. But we still accept our friends for who they are, because they are different and unique” said Tony making it clear he didn't belong in the school with them, and that not everyone there had some sort of power. 

It was at this point that Thor reappeared with his brother and friends from his home world in tow, they had officially decided to attend the school since they like what they saw. Thor smiled at his friends in the group, caring deeply for all of them both new and old as well as the acquaintance group that was similar to his own group of friends The Guardians of the Galaxy. Pietro smiled at him before zooming past him and picking (Y/N) up, zipping away to somewhere that was out of the way. It wasn't long after that that the rest of the group also left, as did the Guardians, leaving Ripley to think over what he was going to do next. And if he was going to continue pursuing (Y/N) or leave her in peace since there was a small chance of him being able to finish what he had started. 

Hi guys, this is important question to all who has read this story so far. Do you think I should continue on with the Story or end it with one or two final chapters? Your views are important so please let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a two weeks since Ripley was at the school, you were thankful but suspicious on what he was planning, you knew he wasn't one for giving up without a fight, the only difference this time he was likely to get just that a fight, but with people that were both normal and had superhuman powers, with people that could out wit him, and mostly likely had at least five combats to every move he had thought of. In the week Ripley hadn't been there, Tony and Steve had been leading the planning of how to get rid of him and keep (Y/N) safe at the same time, their planning was when she was with someone else either in the lounge watching something, in your dorm, visiting family or just out for the day doing girly things with Wanda like shopping or going to the cinema's. 

Things had been looking up for (Y/N) too, as she now had better control over your powers, well at least the Telekinetic Energy, that was from the help of Wanda and Clint together, Wanda training her to use it through her own experience with learning and Clint was teaching her to use it as a form of defence hence the target practice, instead of using a bow like he was, you were using your power, it was amazing how they can come together to make sure you were safe and had some form of protection. When it come to the pyrokinesis you weren't doing so well, you had so far set the band stand a light, and heated Bucky's cybernetic arm to a scolding temperature. Nick had said you did him a favour with the band stand since it was completely destroyed but you couldn't tell if he was joking or not. 

“Come on (Y/N) you will get the hang of it eventually, it's a rare gift hence why it is taking you so long to control it, but when you do you will be powerful” said Sam attempting to give you the courage you needed not to give up, most of them had notice you were slowly giving up hope of ever learning to control you unique power of fire, Pietro had come up with an idea the night before and shared it with the others, it was a dangerous idea but one he hoped would bring a smile to your sweet features, he had fallen for you but only a few of them had worked it out, yet you were still pretty oblivious to it, although you did have a point to be. 

At this moment in time (Y/N) was in her dorm reading over an assignment that she had written for her creative writing class, when Wanda walked in from the bathroom all happy and smiling, she was wearing all black which was unusual and made (Y/N) curious as to what was happening, especially with the gloves that had something attached to them. (Y/N) but the paper down on the bed, flicking her (H/L) (H/C) hair over her shoulder, as well as taking her ear buds out of her eyes and turning the music off, focusing all her attention on Wanda who was standing there with a mischievous smile upon her features, with only made (Y/N) wonder more of what she was up to. 

“We have arranged something for you, something that is unique to you” said Wanda her eastern Europe accent showing through again, you smiled at her, putting on your favourite boots and your leather jacket before following her, when you walked past the place you had met The Guardians, (Y/N) was curious where this thing they had arranged for her was, that curiosity only grew when they past through a gate that lead out of the school property, or at least to a part of it you had never seen before. When you got close to the destination the outline of (Y/N)'s friends now including The Warriors Three, Lady Sif and Loki, Wanda smiled at each of them before stepping aside allowing (Y/N) to come forward so that she was standing next to her rather than in front of her. 

“(Y/N), we know you are having a little trouble control your Pyrokinesis, and we want to support you like you have supported us, especially those of us who don't have any superhuman powers” said Tony talking directly at (Y/N), her curiosity was starting to grow more now, now that you had noticed they were all wearing the same gloves as Wanda, well all apart from Loki, who must be apart of what they were planning otherwise it was highly unlikely he would be there. 

“So I can up with the idea, where instead of us guessing what it was like to have your power, we join you with your struggle, with these” added Pietro, showing the gloves with had lighters attacked to the palms and what appeared to be a small hand held gas pump, creating a small flame thrower, it brought a smile to (Y/N)'s face that they would do this to help her through her troubles of control her most dangerous power. “Loki over there, is the only one without one of these because he said he would use his magic to create the effect” again added Pietro, seeing the genuine happy smile start to spread across your lips, it was one of the smiles he loved to see, especially when he knew he had something to do with it appearing. 

“We went to Fury with the idea, and he mentioned this place, it is far away from the school buildings and outhouses so you can't destroy anything they need, and there is no farms or animals near by so you can't hurt anyone, it's just us in this empty field so we can help you with your special ability and so we can learn with you” suddenly said Wanda from your left, she had put to bed any worries you may have doing this, you knew it worried her when she seen you so frustrated when you burnt pieces of revision or home work when trying to go over them, it got to the point where Tony thought of a solution, you didn't know what he called it but it made everything flammable around you fire proof, especially important pieces of paper. 

All of the friends known as Team Avengers, stood in a straight line with Thor at the end of one end, and Steve at the other end, together you counted to three and aimed out in front of you, to try and make a line of fire, that was one task that (Y/N) was brilliant at along with the next one of aim upwards, she could do the basics with her power it was just make it, less of a threat to her and the people she loved around her, and making it so that she could use it as entertainment when she was down, like her father did before her, she could remember him making animals of fire when she was younger, how he do the phoenix or a dragon her favourite mystical animals for her every night before she went to sleep. 

“See I told you, my so called girlfriend isn't normal” suddenly said a voice from the bushes in front of the group, (Y/N) recognised the voice and knew it wouldn't have been long before he reappeared to course more havoc. She looked to Wanda and then point her arm at the bushes, setting them alight and forcing the group behind them out of their hiding place. The Avengers group looked at one and other before returning their line of sight to the group that had been watching them from behind the bushes. 

“Care to explain?” asked Loki clearly not liking being watched by a bunch of people he didn't know let alone one that was known for terrorising people that were gifted. Loki looked at them, his green eyes sparkling with mischief as his clothes started to change from the Midguardian ones he was wearing to the normal god like Asguardian ones complete with his green cloak, the look on the faces of the opposing group, said it all, he smiled at them with a mischievous smile plastered on his face. Loki looked at each one of them waiting for someone to explain what they were doing there, at least before one of the bunch behind him lost their patients and did something like would more than likely to regret. 

“I came to finish what I started, but I needed help to do it, so I brought theses guys along to prove that you guys are freaks of nature” said Ripley, he looked over at the friends he had brought with him all of them had evil looks plastered on their faces. Ripley then looked at (Y/N), he expected her to be afraid of him, backing away from him behind one of her new friends. Instead she stood her ground, like she no longer cared for her own well being, either that she wasn't afraid of him any more. 

“We are not freaks of nature, we are human beings just like you, the only differences is we are gifted” said (Y/N), putting the fire that had formed in the palm of her hands out, closing her eyes and the opening them again a few minutes later, when she did open them again, they were no longer the normal (E/C), but pure black, it was almost like she was processed but not. Her hands began to glow a scarlet/blood red. By now Wanda a read her mind and realised what she was doing, hence why she had told the rest of them to hold back, since she wasn't intending to harm them unless they didn't heed her warning. (Y/N) aimed her Telekinetic energy at the small group, it went above them and hit the ground behind them, making it clear that if they didn't leave then she would do worse than she was already demonstrating. 

“I would take that as your hint to leave, oh and Ripley, I'm pretty sure you will be her next target if you try anything again” said Natasha before placing a hand on (Y/N)'s shoulder, waiting for her to calm down, they had found out about this added Bonus when someone in the school wound her up the wrong way, Fury had to send a message to Saraya to inform her what had happened, but also said that it was a natural part of learning about the gifts, and that it was nothing to worry about. 

The next day come around quickly, and the group were in their separate classes, Tony, Bruce and Vision were in the lab seeing what havoc they could course down there, Sam, Natasha, Rhodey, Clint, Thor, The Warriors Three, Loki and Lady Sif were in the training courts practising with their skills since they were determined to keep them up to scratch. Bucky and Steve were in History class, Wanda had Maths alone where as (Y/N) and Pietro had English together and as normal, today the creative writing assignment was due, everyone had to share them with the class, something that (Y/N) wasn't looking forward to. 

“Okay my story is called Shattered World, it's based partly on history, partly fictional, includes my own characters. Shattered World is told from a first person perspective of my OC, Morgan. She tells you about several things that happened in her life, up until the year 2010. she talks about a certain event that was said to have changed the world. This event being a shooting at her high school, where sixteen people were killed including both of the boys who committed it. The story also has a twist at the end, but since it is an assignment only Maria here can reader it” said (Y/N) giving a basic synopsis on what her story was basically about. 

After that (Y/N) returned to her seat next to Pietro who looked rather surprised at her, he would have thought that her story would have been a happy one, one about love and friendship, but from what he got from her synopsis it was about someone who had lost their selves and then lost their life in something that could have been prevented. It made him curious on what it was that she was hiding from him and everyone around her, there must have been something that inspired her to write something like that. 

When the bell rang to signal the end of class and the start of lunch break, Pietro waited for (Y/N) to pack her things in her mini bag, when she had finished he picked her up bridal style, using his speeding from the room and up to the groups hideout outside. When the pair arrived Pietro put (Y/N) down and looked at her kind of worried at what she might do or wondering if he could figure out what she was hiding from the group, from him. 

“(Y/N), I know something is wrong with you, someone as beautiful as you should be writing a story like you have, I am here for you to talk to, a shoulder to cry on when you need me” softly spoke Pietro, he wanted to tell you the truth on how he felt but didn't know how to go about it at the moment, Wanda had been encouraging him to tell you for a while yet he still hadn't done it out of fear of being rejected by you. 

“The story, that is basically me, my life. All I have left is you guys. But the way things are looking i'm going to loose you guys to. I don't think I will survive if I was alone. After everything that has happened, I thought it was going to change but it looks like I was wrong as usual” said (Y/N), sliding down the wall of the tree house that was the groups hideout, it was quiet roomy. It was now that Pietro realised that something else was bothering her, something that she had been battling with.

“None of us are going to leave you, you are one of us now. We stick together, protect each other. Whatever the problem is we will get through it. Whatever has happened to you in the past we will help you get through it, you will never be alone again (Y/N)” replied Pietro his European accent coming through thick, he wanted so badly to tell her the honest truth but couldn't, not when seeing her so sad and feeling like everyone of them was going to abandon her, he wanted her to be happy when he told her. He was now wondering if Wanda was aware of whatever it was that (Y/N) was going through or what she was keeping back from everyone else. 

It wasn't long after that, when Pietro say next to (Y/N) ignoring his ringing phone knowing that it was most likely to be Wanda wondering where the pair were. He wanted her to tell him what he was bothering her. He would take as long as it had to for her to tell him what was bothering her, even if they had to skip the rest of their classes. 

“Fine, everything I have been trying to suppress, has finally caught up with me. I thought by coming here I could get away from past and find who I really am other than this girl with superhuman powers. I thought I could finally accept that my father wasn't coming back, that my brother isn't the monster the media made him out to be, that what is left of my family actually care. I thought I had gotten over the fact my own mother abounded me and my brother, just because we inherited the abilities from our father's side. I thought that it wouldn't bother me if I didn't think of it or mention it, then Ripley came back, it brought everything, all the feeling I locked away. The world I tried to forget, my past. The story was a way for me to write down” suddenly said (Y/N) barely above a whisper. Finally showing Pietro the happy smiley girl he had come to know was only an act, that the girl who was in front of him now was the real (Y/N) broken, lost and feeling alone.


	7. Chapter 7

In the canteen area of the school, Wanda, Tony, Rhodey, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Vision, Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogan, Volstagg and Loki were all waiting on the arrival of (Y/N) and Pietro, their class had ended half an hour ago, so it was a little worrying that they hadn't arrived yet, even more so that Wanda couldn't get hold of either of them via their mobiles. None of them wanted to show that they were worrying about the two missing members, trying to act like Ripley and his henchmen weren't creeping into their minds but that was easier said than done when he had threatened to finish what he had started, all of them knew that he meant killing (Y/N). 

“Okay, I can't pretend that nothing isn't wrong any more” suddenly said Bucky, getting up and looking at each of his present friends wondering what they were playing at when it come to the missing pair. “Pyro and Speedy are missing, I can't sit here and ignore the fact that they aren't here with us even when they should be, so I am going to find them” added Bucky before making a b-line for the door, shortly followed by Wanda, Steve and Sam. 

“So where do we start?” suddenly asked Steve looking to Bucky who looked back at him just as surprised as everyone else. Normally it was Tony and Steve that lead the missions the small group does it was very rare that an occasion like this where one of them would step aside would actually happen. “Your idea to look for the pair of them, so you are the cap of the small team here” added Steve explaining his actions and seeing the surprise on Bucky's face slowly fade away. In reply Bucky only smiled and started to think about the plan of action. 

“Start by looking around the normal places they could be, minus with us, or we wouldn't be here. Wanda check your dorm see if either are there. Sam, Pietro's room same M.O. Steve go to the training ground see if (Y/N) is practising her skills again, and I will go to the tree house see if they are there. We will rendezvous in 10 minutes at the west entrance” said Bucky giving out the orders and where to meet after they had searched, after that the small group went their separate ways for the time being. 

Wanda went to the dorm she shared with (Y/N), finding it empty with all the lights out, nothing had been moved or was out of place so she knew (Y/N) hadn't been back there and no one else had entered their room, she quickly put the bed side lamps on and made her way to the west entrance, trying both Pietro's and (Y/N)'s phone again, hoping they would answer. Sam went to Pietro's room, knocking three to five times before entering, like Wanda finding the room pitch black and empty, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, he put the desk light on and then left. Bucky went the tree house, seeing evidence that someone was there, as the note pad had been moved and one of the pens was on the floor near the entrance. Steve went to the training ground seeing it light up several times, with fire. Signalling someone with Pyrokinesis was there, he smiled slightly knowing he had found at least one of them. 

“(Y/N), are you okay?, four of us came out looking for you and Pietro, when you didn't show for lunch after your literature class” said Steve only to find that it wasn't (Y/N) there, but Ripley, using the flame thrower that he Tony had help create. Steve's concern only grew when he noticed a figure on the ground, apparently unconscious it wasn't helped when that figure was Pietro. He quickly sent a message to Bucky, and the others that there was trouble on the training courts, that he needed back up now. 

“Well, it's about time one of you showed up to see where they were. Although I have to admit I was expecting the guy with the metal arm. Who am I kidding it doesn't make any difference, she'll do the same thing her big brother Max did, so it's better for everyone if I just do this and save everyone the pain of finding out just how dangerous she can be” said Ripley, confusing Steve when he mentioned Max as (Y/N) had never mentioned him before nor did had he seen any pictures of the man he had mentioned. “Ah she hasn't told you, has she? How her brother had a mental break down, went on a shooting rampage at her previous school, he killed seven, and burnt down half the school, he ended up killing himself in the process, she has the same power as he did, it will end the same way, it's better this way” added Ripley, explaining what this Max guy had done and why Ripley had the intentions of harming someone that was a friend to Steve. 

“You're judging (Y/N) by the actions of her older brother, they are different people. Yes the are family and share the same power but that doesn't mean that she will go down the same path as he had, that just means she has a chance to try and control her gifts without fear someone will judge her for what a family member did. (Y/N) is beautiful, creative and a caring person, even after everything you put her through” suddenly said Tony appearing with the others, Ripley looked around him still seeing Pietro out cold on the ground. 

Bucky had appeared behind Ripley patiently waiting for him to turn around, he was probably the most deadly out of them besides (Y/N) herself, it was time to get the answers that the group wanted, and he was going to do it, at this point Bucky didn't care if he had to go into his Winter Soldier mind set, he would prefer not to, but would if it meant finding (Y/N). When Ripley finally turned around he almost screamed, but didn't get the chance to since he was once again lift from his feet when Bucky grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt, giving him the look to say there was no messing around this time. 

“Last time I did this to you it was a warning this time, is for real. Either tell us what we want to know or you will wish (Y/N) was the one who got hold of you” said Bucky in a rather low and dangerous voice. It had been a while since most of them had heard him use that voice, and the first time for Loki, Sif, Fandral, Hogan and Volstagg but they didn't seem to be phased, they actually appeared to be more worried about the knocked out Pietro and the missing (Y/N). “Where is she?” asked Bucky, already having thought of several different ways of getting the information he was wanting from Ripley and coursing the most pain to him at the same time. 

“I would tell him what he wants to know, I've been on the receiving end of him in a bad mood, that was bad enough, unlucky for you what he is thinking is much worse, especially since he is in The Winter Solider mind set” said Rhodey getting the point across, remembering when Bucky refused to talk to him for months and when he did finally come around it was to punch him hard in the face, to the point the force of the punch broke his nose. Ripley just smiled at them and began laughing like a maniac, like he wanted Bucky to hurt him, almost like it was part of him plan. 

“Ha ha ha, I'm not going to tell her where she is, not without a good reason, you can't do anything to me without getting yourselves arrested for assault” said Ripley dangling in the air. It was becoming more obvious he wasn't going to tell them without one of them giving him a good reason, which gave Wanda an idea, she quickly whispered her plan to her now groggy but conscious brother, noticing him nod slightly while noticing him attempt to get up off the ground and stay standing. 

“Because I love her, I was going to tell her how I felt today, but seeing her without the disguise made me see she needed someone to help her put her past behind her” suddenly said Pietro, in reply to what Ripley had said, he wasn't quiet with it hence not noticing the looks of the others faces, or at least the ones that hadn't figure it out. That's when Wanda suddenly smiled, knowing that it had distracted Ripley long enough for her to be able to read his mind and find out where (Y/N) was. 

“She's in the school, in the basement, locker behind a faded blue door, there is flammable liquids around her” suddenly said Wanda, feeling the breeze as Pietro went speeding past her to try and find the door in which she was referring to, he knew there was a chance that (Y/N) could loose control of her power, especially if she was under enough pressure. On his way to the basement, he knock several students of their feet or nudging things out of their hands, not on purposely, he just wanted to find (Y/N) before anything happened that could injure her or anyone else in the school. 

Ripley was still laughing, that was until he is was suddenly hit in the face with something, feeling his nose start to bleed, he wiped the blood away, before looking back at the one who broken his nose, seeing Wanda standing there. If looks could kill then there would be a good chance that Ripley would have been at that point, she clearly wanted to get rid of him for what he had done in the past and what he was now tempting to do. Bucky stood just behind Wanda just to make sure that Ripley didn't try anything against her. Tony looked to Bruce, the pair having identical expressions plastered on their faces. 

“Where did you learn to punch like that?” suddenly asked Tony, going completely off subject but was unwilling to hold back on that question as he knew there was a good chance Wanda wouldn't tell him if he asked when everything with Ripley was over. So he hope if he asked straight away that there would be an answer to it, then he would happily carry on with the situation on their hands. Ripley tried to get away only to suddenly go flying backwards, to him it felt as if he was being pushed backwards by something but when he looked nothing was there, just the seemingly endless landscape and the group in front of him. Wanda was now smiling having realised who it was that had done that and left Ripley confused.

“Why can't I leave? Who is doing that?” shouted Ripley fear beginning to show through his voice, that something was stopping him from leaving, something he was unable to see. “What the hell is this?” suddenly shouted Ripley as he was beginning to be thrown around by some unseen force, the group had by now figured who it was, as there was only really one person they knew who could do such a thing and remain unseen. Scott Lang a.k.a Ant-man, being able to shrink his size using a suit, if Ripley hadn't figured it by now then he was a little dense. 

“Hey Ripley, if you haven't figured it yet, anything is possible in this school” suddenly said Sam, watching as Scott returned to his normal size and remembering when Hope had taut him how to punch, unfortunately for him Tony had recorded it and had a few copies just or future sakes as he put it more than likely when they needed a good laugh, either way it would be amusing if Scott ever found out about the video's in question. 

By now Pietro had found the room that Ripley or his minions had locker (Y/N) in the basement of the school, he didn't bother checking around the door, although he probably should have, right now his mind was focused on getting to (Y/N) before anything happened that would result in someone getting hurt, although Ripley and his minions getting hurt was looking to be an inevitable event. Pietro ran through faded blue door, finding (Y/N) strapped to a chair, her hands behind her back, ankles to the feet of the chair, rope around her torso and around the tops of her legs. A blind fold covering her eyes, her head pointing down so it appeared she was looking down. 

“(N/N), (Y/N). It's me, Pietro. I'm here, I'm going to get you out of here, Okay just stay calm” Whispered Pietro, his lips to her ear as he began to try and untie the rope that was tangled around her, he took the blindfold off her so she could at least see him, and know that it really was him and not someone playing a sick joke on her. “It's going to be okay, I promise. When I get you out of here, I'm never leaving your side again” added Pietro seeing a slight smile appear across her features, although she was visibly scared of what could happen. 

“I can't keep it under control any longer” suddenly said (Y/N) barely above a whisper, her strength was failing which meant that her control over her Pyrokinesis was also failing. Pietro looked up at her his eyes swimming with worry, as he attempted to get the knocks of the rope undone before (Y/N) passed out thrust losing all control of her power. He knew if he ever got hold of Ripley then he wasn't going to end up to well. 

“No no no no, (N/N) stay with me, listen to me, keep your focus on me” quickly mumbled Pietro hoping she heard him properly considering if sentence sounded like one would to himself, gobbiey goop. Just as he finished his sentence he undid the rope around her torso, quickly going to the one around the tops of her legs finding it more easier to untie. He quickly undid the rope around her ankles and then broke the handcuff keeping her arms around her back. “Come on (N/N), let get you got of here” whispered Pietro before picking up her bridal style, running out the room using his speed to get her to safety, but not before her strength completely failed, and her pyrokinesis flared up and set the flammable liquid on fire. 

The others were stopping Ripley from leaving so he couldn't do anything else. That was when there was a loud bang and the ground shook with some force, when they looked around the seen smoke coming from the building and flames coming from the windows, horror took over them, and fear of what might have happened to (Y/N) and Pietro since the flames come from the part of the basement where (Y/N) was. Sam quickly got hold of Ripley using his wings to put him somewhere where he couldn't get away, where as the others took of running towards the school, hoping that the duo were okay, especially now since night was being to take over. 

When they got there they were met with the sight of students being evacuated from the building and registers were being taken to make sure the students were okay. It was at this point they heard someone scream for help, it was girl with blond hair, Peter Parker near her making sure that who ever the girl with him was shouting for help for were okay although it was unclear who the pair were. The others went over to them, the blond introduced herself as Gwen Stacy, making sure she knew the names of each, with help from Peter. 

“(Y/N), come on wake up, come on wake up. I love you (Y/N), please wake up” said Pietro slowly getting quieter as he thought to hold back his tears, in his eyes you were the best thing to happen to him other than going to the school, he didn't want to lose you, not when he had finally accepted that he had feeling for her, that he had cared for her more than just a friend, he loved everything about her even her annoying little imperfections that he had noticed over the time, she had been in his life. 

“Pietro, look at me, it going to be okay, (Y/N) will wake up, she will be okay I promise, we will get through this, all of us together, okay, (Y/N) will get through this, you me all of them will be there to support her, help get through it” said Wanda kneeling next her brother, hugging him and telling him comforting words to try and calm him although she was sure it was useless, she knew he felt like he had failed since (Y/N) wasn't waking up like he had hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a couple of days since the small explosion of the school, Nick Fury was determined to find out what had happened through the security tapes, questioning students and with Maria's help. He had also sent (Y/N) and Pietro to the hospital wing of the school, along with any other student that had been near the smoke or flames when the building went up. Most of them had been released within hours but (Y/N) still remained there, Pietro at her side waiting patiently, well at least as patiently as he could, the others would pop in now and again to check on the pair, always hoping to see (Y/N) talking with Pietro and smiling instead of the deadly still form that lay in the bed. Today was no different.

 

“Hey Speedy, how's Pyro doing?” asked Clint as soon as he reacted where, Pietro was sitting and (Y/N) was lying, “Wanda sent me, she said to pass on the message, you need to get cleaned up and rested” added Clint passing on the message from Wanda, he didn't like being on her bad side considering she could play some evil mind games but not as wicked as (Y/N)'s could be. “I will watch over her while you're sorting yourself out, if anything changes then you'll be the first one I call” suddenly said Clint, not really liking the Pietro that was before him now, the one that was glum, almost emotionless and angry because of what happened. He missed the old Pietro. The one that was buzzing, energetic, speeding everywhere and annoying the ones he called friends with the his catchphrase You didn't see that coming.

 

For a few seconds Pietro looked as if he was debating leaving to do as his sister requested, he knew if he didn't then there was a high possibility that she would come in person and get him to leave, that wasn't something he wanted, so he made the decision to leave Clint in charge. He got up from his seat and smiled a weak smile at the other man before speeding off to the his room and then to find his younger twin, wherever she might be. Clint smiled slightly to himself, he had figured out that Pietro was in love with (Y/N), he had acted the same way when he come to the same conclusion with his parent's next door neighbours daughter, to this day thinking about her brings a soft smile to his lips.

 

“Hey (Y/N), It's me Clint, Pietro will be back later, Wanda's orders you know what she can be like when she is worried, she worries for you since you here and haven't gained consciousness yet and she worries for Pietro who hasn't left your side until now, he's been next to you for three days now. He loves you (N/N), he came to the conclusion a while ago and was going to tell you that day, actually he did tell you when he got you out of the school before it went boom. I know that you feel the same way. So Snow White do me a favour and tell him how you feel, it will make his day and put him out of his misery, you both deserve your fairytale ending, especially you” said Clint, talking to you like you were awake, although he never got any reply he knew that talking to you would help since it kept you informed and he had read somewhere talking to those in a coma was good because it showed someone cared for them.

 

Standing at the door of the room (Y/N) was in, were some of the other members of the group, including Bucky, Tony, Steve and Scott who had finally joined the group, having found a common enemy in Ripley, the group had yet to tell him what you had been through at his hands instead waiting for your permission to do so, out of respect for you. They listened to what Clint was saying soft smiles appearing on their features that they got to hear this while all the others were attempting to distract or keep an eye on Pietro. Scott looked to the trio he had come with, wondering what (Y/N)'s ability or talent was since he was yet to be told

 

“So tell me more about Snow White over there” suddenly whispered Scott so not to disturb Clint in his one way conversation, and also to get the attention of Steve, Tony and Bucky, he had got to know that Pietro had superhuman speed that effected his healing, metabolism and temper span as well as his movement, like he was aware where Bucky's metal arm came from, and why Bruce had a Code Green alert on him, as well as where Thor, Loki, Sif and The Warriors Three came from, just like he was also aware that not all of them had superhuman abilities or came from another world, they were like him and could do things no one else could. Yet he hadn't been told much about (Y/N), that in itself made him more curious.

 

“Her name is (F/N) (L/N), she's the daughter of Valentine (L/N), when she started the school a couple of months ago, she was lost, didn't know who to trust, healing from a couple of events in her past and broken. She lived with her Aunt Saraya, Uncle and three cousins before coming here. And she has both Telekinetic Energy and Pyrokinesis, the latter is a genetic one” said Tony explaining a little more about you, so Scott had a vague idea of what you were like as a person, and what it was you could do, while also saying that it was your power that made the school go boom. At this point Fury already knew that, he was just trying to work out why you had been tied to a chair in the basement with flammable liquids around you, he knew what happened wasn't your fault, but was determined to find out who was responsible.

 

“She's also a great friend, bright smile, willing to help, put her own problems to the side just to do that. She can be bubbly and more hyperactive that Pietro who has just left, she encourages us when we need it and tries to give her best advice to those who ask for it. She's everything that we stand for” added Bucky being honest, there had been countless occasions where he wanted to show he could display his emotions, he found a way to do that when he met you, he thought of you as the younger sister he didn't have, someone he could just be himself around without any expectations.

 

“She sounds like quite the girl, I can't wait until she wakes up now, you know just so I can get to knew her in person, instead of imagining what she is like and going by what you guys tell me” replied Scott as soft smile placed on his features, at hearing what she was like, she was willing to but her own problems aside just to help one of them, even when she processed one of the most dangerous powers. To Scott that has come as a surprise that (Y/N) hadn't closed herself off from everyone, when they discovered what her more dangerous ability was, he had read how people with Pyrokinesis, lose control of it and hurt people around them or even end up killing themselves, yet you hadn't done that, instead you had allowed them to help, knowing they were doing it at their own risk and they were doing because they wanted to helped you.

 

“I know your there, Tony you can hear you from a mile away even when you're trying to be quiet, Steve you can hear the footsteps, Bucky's arm is clinking against something and Scott just got over excited about meeting (Y/N) here” said Clint, revealing he had known they were there the whole time, the four looked at each other before entering the room, standing around the bed that (Y/N) lay in. Clint was sat in the chair to her left, Bucky had claimed the one the opposite side, where as Tony, Scott and Steve were standing at the foot of the bed all oddly watching her as she lay there, motionless.

 

In the dorm room part of the school, Pietro was sitting in Wanda's dorm, listening to her as she told him to think positive, and that (Y/N) would wake up, he just had to be patient. Wanda knew that Pietro's strength wasn't his patients but she was willing to get him to test it when it come to you, he had held off this long without doing anything that would make you feel uncomfortable around him, and he had done a pretty good job while waiting for you to wake up. At this moment in time she wanted to distract him for a little while so that he could concentrate on himself.

 

“Come on brother, lets take a walk, this time at normal speed” said Wanda getting up and holding out her hand for her older twin to take hold of, she wanted to talk to him about different things, and catch up on things that they hadn't really had the time to do. When Pietro smiled at her and took hold of her hand he walked with her to the place they used to walk when they first started at the academy, when they didn't know anyone there and just wanted to go home. They would walk with each other just to remind themselves they still had each other.

 

“I remember coming here when we first started at the school, which brings me to the question, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?” said and asked Pietro linking arms with Wanda as they both walked across the various fields of the Academy lands, they smiled at each other, Wanda had a sparkle of an unclear emotion in her eyes. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Pietro.

 

“You caught me, I just wanted you to make sure you were okay, and just catch up with you on things, you know like old times” replied Wanda hoping that he wouldn't noticed that she was trying to distract him, Tony and Bruce had secretly been working on (Y/N), since the damage coursed by the fire had effects on the one previously sustained injuries, hence why you hadn't came around yet. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer without telling him the truth which her eyes, she should have been able to tell him in the first place but Vision had a way with words when he wanted to, especially when it come to convincing her on things.

 

“Okay Pietro, there is something I have to tell you about (Y/N), I should have told you this days ago but I didn't want to worry you more” suddenly said Wanda seeing the look of her brothers face, the curiosity and worry mixing together like he didn't know what to think or like he was thinking about what it is that she had kept from him concerning the other woman that he loved more than life itself. “The reason why (Y/N) hasn't woke up yet is because the injuries she suffered from Ripley's attempt with the school have made her previous injuries worse, to the point she may not wake up at all” added Wanda, seeing the tears appearing in Pietro's eyes, as well as something she wished she didn't have to see betrayal. “I'm sorry I should have told you sooner so that you didn't have false hope, but I couldn't do it, I couldn't break your heart, I could be the one to pull the hope you had down” again said Wanda seeing Pietro start to back away from her.

 

“You're my twin sister, the last person I would have expected to betray me, you were the last person to lie to me, yet you have done just that. I thought I knew you better than anyone, but I guess I was wrong” said Pietro in reply before zipping away from her, tears in his eyes at the sudden revelation, he didn't know who to trust but he knew he wasn't going to give up hope, he would do anything to bring you back, even if that meant giving up his speed, he loved you and would do anything to prove that. When he got back to the room where (Y/N) was, he was met with the sight of Tony and Bruce working on you, like they were trying to do what he was wishing for, bring you back. Vision had caught him before he could enter, where as Bucky and Steve had gone to get Ripley so that he could take responsibility for what he had done and realise exactly what it is he had done.

 

Thor on the other hand had gone to retrieve Wanda since she had phone ahead and informed them that he was on his way back. Natasha was waiting outside with them pair alongside Clint and Scott, all praying that you would return to them, you had impacted them all in a different way, none of them wanted to loose you at least not yet. It wasn't long before Bucky and Steve returned looking glum about the current situation, but also amused that they had caught the one responsible for the entire thing, Ripley. Thor too had returned with Wanda, who only wanted two things right now, her brother to forgive her and for (Y/N) to wake up, she also wanted Ripley to be brought to justice but that could wait.

 

Tony and Bruce were working on, reversing the effects of the injuries hoping that it would return her to the girl she was, the one that they were working to save, Tony had design and created a special version of one of his suits, the one problem he was having was making it fire proof, there was nothing he could think off that would make it so it was suitable for (Y/N). When Bruce noticed Ripley he got Tony's attention and motioned to where he was, both of them had an idea to get him to realise what he had done both to them, (Y/N) and to his own future. Both of them left the room while F.R.I.D.A.Y ran the tests that Tony had asked her to do.

 

“Look we didn't bring you here to have a go at you although it is tempting, we brought you here to get you to sit up and take notice of what you have done. Everyone's actions have consequences, you are no exception for it” said Bruce, taking him closer to the window that looked into the room where (Y/N) was. Bruce looked over to Tony gesturing for him to continue but he was beaten to the point by a certain strawberry blond woman.

 

“Ripley look into the room, (Y/N) is fighting for her life, because of your actions, she loved you even when hurt she loved you, but it became ever clearer to her that you didn't feel the same way for her, her family knew figured out what you were doing and sent her here to protect her, but you followed her. Look at her, she is in that state because you thought it was better for everyone if she wasn't part of this world. How do you feel, now that you have almost succeeded, do you feel proud of yourself?, you have to face the consequences to what you have done, (Y/N) is innocent, yet you have tried to kill her for no good reason, if she doesn't make it then that is on you, you would have take the life of someone who hadn't done anything to you, taken a shining light away from everyone around you and her family, and you would have ruined your own life by becoming nothing more than a murderer” said Pepper, making Ripley think about what he was doing before he even had the chance to turn away from what was before him.

 

A couple of days later, seen Ripley been questioned in connection to what happened at the school, Christmas was approaching and Pietro had forgiven Wanda for not telling him sooner, having seen her point of view to the entire thing, but what was good for all of them was whatever Tony and Bruce were doing with (Y/N) was working, but more so since they had enlisted the help of Vision who was determined to help any way he could, they had made the prognoses that she would be awake just after Christmas day if she was going to wake up.

 

Wanda, Natasha and Pepper had taken it upon themselves to make (Y/N)'s school hospital room a bit more festive, so they had brought tinsel, ball-balls, fairy light, a Christmas tree, presents and a few other decorations, of course Wanda had made sure the decorations were in (Y/N)'s favourite colours to make it more like her and so that she knew people cared when she finally came around. As to be expected Pietro was at (Y/N)'s side, talking to her and wishing for her to wake up, the others often came in and stayed with the pair, but what they had planned for their Christmas was something that they hoped would work. Those who could return home to their family for Christmas had turned down the offer to do as they had planned, something they were all looking forward to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I am sorry to say there is only going to be one maybe two more chapter to this story. I'm glad you are all enjoy reading this. I am sure the ending will come as a shock to all of you. Thank you and sorry for the late update.

It had passed Christmas yet (Y/N) hadn't woke up, the doctors that were working on her were beginning to give up hope, that she would ever come round. Nick had arranged for what remained of (Y/N)'s family to visit for Christmas and to explain to them how you ended up in the state you were, along with introducing them to all of your friends who wanted nothing more than for you to wake up. Pietro refused to give up hope that you would return to them. Ripley had been questioned and refused to take responsibility for what he had done, and the fact he was responsible for how you currently were, for some reason he was hell bent on making sure you weren't happy. 

It was just past New Years, everyone of The Avengers were making their new years revolution when Wanda jumped slightly, letting out an involuntary squeak as she did so, causing everyone to look around at her, she however was looking between her hand which was wrapped around yours and to the monitors which would beep signalling your heart was still beating. Pietro rushed to her side, thinking the worst had happened, like everyone both confused and intrigued in what was going on, and what had caused his twin sister to jumped and squeak like she had, she looked up to him a slight smile on her lips when it dawned on her what was happening. 

“(Y/N), it's me Wanda, your best friend and room mate” said Wanda when she realised what was happening, it soon dawned on Tony and Bruce too what was happening and why Wanda had said who she was as well as your name. They began to smile at this, finally after weeks you were beginning to come round. Nick had come into the room when he seen the group stop what they were doing, standing in the far corner with Maria stood next to him, both of them watching the scene before them unfold. It was at that point you once again tightened your grip on Wanda's hand signalling that you had heard her. It wasn't long after that you opened your eyes, blinking a few times to adjust them in the sudden change of light. The others around you smiled although Wanda noticed the worried look on your features and how your hands were heating up. 

“Welcome back (Y/N), we have been worried about you, you woke up later than any of us expected” said Steve, being the first to welcome you back, he smiled a genuine smile, one that none of them had seen in weeks, it was hard to smile when someone you care for was fighting for their life which a possibility that said person wouldn't survive or would but something would be different about them, thrust far you seemed normal but then again you had only just woke up. “What's wrong?” asked Steve when he noticed how the worry on your features grew. As well as seeing Wanda wearing on similar like she knew what was going to happen or had an incline, 

“Get a bucket of water with ice in it now” suddenly said Wanda, seeing the confused looks she received in reply. She gave them the look that said move it before sighing and explaining why. “(Y/N) has been in coma for three weeks, she hasn't been able to release the fire, now she has woken up she has no control over it, her hands are heating up at a fast pace, she is worried that she will hurt one of us” added Wanda, seeing Rhodey and Sam move to get some water as requested. Loki however thought of a different idea, signalling for Wanda to move so he could be next to her, he carefully took hold of both of her hands, smiling at her, when he looked around at the other he seen most of them had confused looks of their faces. Well all but Thor, Lady Sif and The Warriors three. 

“I'm using my power of ice to call her hands down enough where she can keep the power under control until we can get her to the training fields to let it out” explained Loki, seeing the others nod and hearing a broken whispering voice say thank you to him, to which point he looked around at you and smiled. It was now that Maria and Nick chose to make themselves know, and walked into view, somehow Sam and Rhodey had ran past them and not even noticed, which was actually amusing to their pair in question as they would have thought that the pair of them would have take more notice of who was around them. 

“Welcome back (Y/N), I'm going to ask you a few questions okay?” asked Nick, welcoming you back, and watching as Loki sat next to you, the younger son of Odin had only showed that he was incredible mischievous thrust far, playing pranks on other students, there had been many a times where Nick had come from his office only to find all the corridors had been turned into an ice rink. This was the first time Nick had seen Loki put the ice power he processed into good use, to make sure that (Y/N) didn't worry about hurting anyone and calling her hands down enough where she could control her dangerous gift. Nick and Maria smiled when they seen you nod to their request. 

“Do you remember what happened?” asked Maria, it was the question they all wanted answering, it was clear you remembered being at the school, and meeting the people that were surrounding you. But they wanted to know if you had any memory of the incident that put you where you were now, or if it was like the last time when Ripley attacked you, where you had and still don't have any memory of what happened. It wasn't long after you nodded your head again to reply to the question, you knew they wanted to know what you remembered. Like they knew that neither you or the friends surrounding you wanted to hear the news they had about Ripley. 

“I remember talking to Pietro, walking with him, when two people stood in our path refusing to move, one of them injected me with something, and someone else hit Pietro across the back of the head. I remember coming around, and being tied to a chair, not being able to see anything, hearing Ripley's voice and the voices of Raven, Trevor, Sarah and Mitzie, they said something, then the smell of petrol, the Pietro's voice, someone untying me, but after that it's blank until just now” replied (Y/N), knowing they wanted to know what you remember, it helped them to know that you remembered something, although not remembering that you had actually been attacked again, although it was unknown by who had it had been determined that it was while you were out. 

“Okay, just so you know Ripley has been questioned and hasn't been charged he was released two days ago and has disappeared, the last his parents seen of him he was packing a few clothes and other items saying that he had to finish some business and find a way to end it once and for all” said Nick, informing all of you that Ripley was no where to be found for the time being, but the school was on alert, as most believe that he meant finding away to succeed in killing you. You nodded before attempting to get up, to which point Pietro appeared at your side, you smiled at them, Loki had let go of you for the time being. Where as Wanda had offered to take you back to your shared room with Natasha to get you changed, they wanted to get you back in to your routine as soon as possible, mostly because they knew you wanted to go back into the said routine. 

Once they got back to the dorm room, you smiled at being back there as it was a sense of safety and home to you, although you were uneasy about your surroundings due to everything that had happened. At this point you just wanted it all to end, the pain you constantly felt, the worry for those around you and the concern about yourself and when it was you were going to lose the battle for control over your gift of fire. You knew what the end result was likely to be, but had never told anyone, just like you had never told anyone what happened to your father when you were younger, when he never returned home to you or your brother. 

You quickly but gently got changed so that you were once again in something comfortable, you smiled at both Natasha and Wanda knowing all to well that they could see it was fake smile, they knew something was bothering you and they knew it was something big. Once you were ready to go they helped you as best they could to the fields in which was given to practice or in this case let loose your fire power in a place the was out of the way and where you couldn't hurt anyone. Once the three of you got there you stayed quiet signalling for everyone to stand back and out of the way, to which point you stood at quite a distance away from them and held out your hands, and arms looking up at the sky feeling your body heat up at a rapid pace. Finally being able to release the pent up fire with in. 

“Feel better?” Bucky when he dared come near you, he most of all could see that there was something bothering you, just like Wanda could see it. If Pietro had spotted it he was ignoring what was there to see. You nod to his question walking with him to join the other. That's when all of you heard the rustling of the leafs and snapping of twigs from inside the wooded area near by, sure enough Ripley appeared looking like he had been through hell the last couple of days. 

“Finally awake, well that's a shame, I would have preferred you not wake up so that I could finally be done with making this world a better place. I mean that's what I was sent to do in the first place” said Ripley upon seeing (Y/N) staring daggers at him, but she also looked confused all of the those before him did, he knew he had finally succeed at hiding his identity and who he really worked for, just like his father before him. “I work for HYDRA like my father before me, and your dad killed both of my parents, just like your brother killed my younger brother. When I found out they were targeting I just had to be part of it, it was my chance at vengeance for everything your father and brother did. Like I said it's better of without her in the world” added Ripley explaining that he had been targeting (Y/N) for two reasons one because it was his job and the other because it was his way of avenging his parents and brother since they were killed by (Y/N)'s family members. 

“Who are you really?” asked Pietro, he wanted to know who the man before him really was, neither Tony, Bruce nor Vision could find any record of Ripley Daniels, or at least none that had lost their entire family due to Pryokensis. Or any fire. Ripley only looked at them with a smirk spreading across his features. He knew he had finally caught them out and that was his wild card, meaning he could do anything as they didn't know who he really was and that means anything could happen, he looked at (Y/N) in particular, his smirk turning to a sinister smile, at imagining their pain when his final plan comes together, imagining the horror on their faces when they discover the real (Y/N) (L/N) rather than the one they had been seeing all this time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning death mentioned in this chapter

It had been weeks since the group had found out that Ripley revealed he worked for HYDRA who had been targeting (Y/N) the entire time, they knew he was up to something and they also knew whatever it was, was getting to (Y/N) as you had been distancing yourself from the rest of the group, and was being incredible secretive, it was getting to the point were Pietro didn't know what to do and Bucky was getting worried about what your intentions were. At this point in time Pietro was with the rest of group apart from Bucky and Steve who had managed to corner you so that they could speak with you about the way you were acting towards all of them. 

“Come on (Y/N), whatever is bothering you, we are here to help, we always have been since we met you and we always will, it's how we work, you're starting to scare us by acting the way you are. It's worrying, please just tell us so we can help” said Bucky, he thought of you like a younger sibling, someone he could bound with and be himself around, he didn't want to admit it but he was afraid to lose you and that means he was going to be unpredictable and do everything to protect you. (Y/N) looked at between the pair of them, then downed to her feet, she didn't want to look at them because she knew he what she would see, their worry and fear of the unknown. 

“There isn't anything you guys can do, other than making sure the rest of the group don't worry, that they are going to get through the aftermath of what I am going to do. Make sure the rest of the students are away from here. I know that I don't have much time left, the last head injury caused more damage than any of you are willing to admit. So I am going to do something with what time I have left to make sure you guys are safe” replied (Y/N) revealing that she was indeed aware of what the ones who knew were refusing to tell her. Tears starting to appear in her eyes at finally admitting what she feared more than anything. 

“(Y/N), we're sorry, we should have told you, but it's hard to tell someone you love and want to protect that they aren't going to live to see their dreams come true, to experience all the things in life they should. We just wanted to protect you, your a light in our lives, a fiery one but still you made us all come together when we were split, without you we are going to be lost and not know what to do, so please let us help with what your planning” spoke Steve apologising for not telling her that she wasn't going to live much longer, Tony, Vision, Bruce and himself were the only ones besides (Y/N) herself to know what was going to happen. Bucky looked on not sure what to do, he understood your motives to an extent. 

“Don't you dare distance yourself from us, you're like a younger sibling to me (Y/N), I know now that I am going to lose you and I want to spend what time I can with you. Steve send a message to whoever else knows to tell the rest” added Bucky, pulling you towards him, he knew you wanted to let you emotions out, that you had kept them to yourself. Steve nodded and watched as the pair of you hugged, he really did have a lot to thank you for, if it wasn't for you then the Bucky he had grown up with would still be a memory and not before him holding on to you as tight as he could. He really wished it didn't have to be the way it had been, and really wished he could change the hand that fate had dealt you. 

With the rest of the avengers group, they were in the canteen, Pietro staring off into space trying to work out why you had been avoiding him for the last couple of weeks or so, where as Thor was getting irritated that they couldn't find out who Ripley Daniels really was, there was no record of any accidents with Pyrokensis before on the SHIELD record so it do make them wonder what the man was on about or if there was something else surrounding what happened that they don't know about. Tony, Vision and Bruce looked at their phones in unison then to each other, knowing they didn't want to do as the message they had all received was asking them to do. 

“Hey guys, we have something to tell you” said Tony looking to each of the remaining members of the group but at Pietro in particular, he didn't know how the man in question was going to take the news and to be honest he wasn't looking forward to finding out. “We know the reason why (Y/N) has been distancing herself from all of us. Cap and Bucky have cornered and found out the reason, and at this point Bucky isn't letting go of (Y/N) since has just found out the reason himself” added Tony who looked to both Vision and Bruce either side of him, hoping one of them was going to take over so he didn't have to take the force of all of their anger. 

“When Ripley but (Y/N) in the position with the flammable liquid, he attacked her as well, the landing of the blast and the beating she received made her head injuries worse than they already were. She hasn't got that much time left. If my estimates are right then she will be gone before she can graduate. She thought by distancing herself from us she would be protecting us from the pain. Not realising she would be causing more by not letting us spend as much time with her as possible” explained Bruce, seeing the look that crossed the faces of their friends, the hurt that appeared on Wanda's and Loki's, the heartbreak that appeared across Pietro's and the shock that appeared on the rest of the groups faces it was clear they hadn't expected that to be the reason why she was distancing herself from them. 

“She was trying to protect us, but she is also planning something, she just asks us not to worry, to look after each other in the aftermath of something she is going to do and make sure the students and teachers are away from the place when she does whatever it is she is planning” added Vision, he could see the curiosity appear on the faces of his fellow friends face, while it appeared as something appeared had dawned on Loki by the look he gave to everyone and also the way he got up and walked out of the canteen where they all were. He like the others had bounded with you in his own way, you both bounded over the fact you were on of a kind but also the opposites from each other in terms of powers. He had magic and ice where as you had Telekinesis and Pyrokensis. 

“She's dying?” whispered Pietro, he looked to be on the verge on tears, he looked around at the others like he was waiting for one of them to say it was all just an evil joke they were playing on him, but he could see by the way they were looking at him that wasn't the case, he was going to lose you and there was nothing he could do about it. “I had finally told her I loved her and I thought that was the reason she didn't want to be around us. But she is doing it because she knew she didn't have a future” added Pietro now will tears starting to roll down his cheeks, he had finally told you the truth and now he was going to lose you, to make things worse he could do anything to change what was going to happen, he just had to wait for the inevitable to happen. Wanda went over to her old twin and hugged him tightly, she didn't want to lose you either, but like Pietro knew there was nothing they could do to stop it. 

“How long does she have?” asked Natasha, she knew no one wanted to ask it, and she knew that Bruce would be the likely one to have the answer to the question. She looked over to Tony, Bruce and Vision waiting for one of the trio to answer, she wanted to know so she could prepare herself for what was going to happen, so it wouldn't hit her like a tone of bricks when she lost you. She hated being emotional, and she would do anything she could to prepare herself, even when she knew it would be useless to try, you were a close friend of hers, she didn't want to lose anyone she was close to and considered family, but now she had no choice in the matter. 

“A month a most, but it could be sooner, we don't know for sure since she has been refusing to go to MRI scan so we can see the extent of the damage” replied Vision informing them that you had refused to go for the scans they wanted to do. “I do believe (Y/N) doesn't want to know how long she has left, she just wants to do what she wants” quickly added Vision, he had figured it out a while ago but didn't tell the other two since he was waiting for them to figure it out, it appears by how they looked at him, that hadn't crossed their minds, but they also appeared to accept that now that they had been told. 

Loki had found where Cap, Bucky and you were, he had figured what you were going to do and was determined to talk you out of it, or he would do something that would catch everyone of guard. He stood next to Cap seeing how Bucky was refusing to let you and knew he was going to be even worse when he revealed what it was he thought you were planning on doing. Loki smiled to himself, wishing he could use his magic to make sure you lived but he knew that even he didn't have the power of doing that no one did. It was one of the things he hated, that he could save the ones he cared for. 

“Don't do it (Y/N), I know you are scared and you want to protect us from Ripley, but we can find a different way around it. We are already going to lose you, trust me if I could use my magic and save you from it I would but I can't. Any way, we would prefer have you for as long as we can, rather than you do what you're planning. But if I can't convince you other wise then I'm going to be at your side the entire time, and I will go with you. You don't have to be alone you can be surround by all of us who care for you like family or you can be stuck with me until the end” said Loki, revealing he had figured out what she was going to do, he was careful not to tell the rest of them what it was since he had also figured you didn't want them to know. 

“I just want it to end. Ripley is the one who caused it, I wont let him destroy the life of anyone else, he wanted vengeance for what my brother and father did to him, let him have it, but he is going down with me. I know the end for me is coming so I want to go out on my own terms. I don't want to just sit around waiting for the end. I just want to be in control, for once I want to be the one who decides my own fate instead of others deciding it for me” replied (Y/N) tears streaming down your cheeks, you didn't want it to end this way, but you couldn't let Ripley destroy the lives of other people just because he could, it was too late to save you, you knew that, but that doesn't mean you can end the misery he would cause to others. You were going to do this with or without the blessing of those you loved like family. 

“Fine then I am going to be with you, you have been alone through so much pain and suffering (Y/N), it's time that you had someone standing next to you, time you didn't have to do something alone. I know what will happen to me, I accept it, because I know that I will have made things better for you by standing by you, by making sure that you don't have to do this alone like you have done everything else” replied Loki, making it clear he was going to be with you when you went through with what you had planned, you were someone he was willing to do that for, to be with at the end, to do something that changed everything. He knew if Thor found out he would do all in his power to stop it but that wouldn't change his mind, he was going to do this, you are the first and only person he had bounded with especially over the powers that no one else understood. 

A week later seen you waiting in the school's canteen, waiting for the one you had lured there with the help of Loki which you had reluctantly accepted, especially when he refused to take no for an answer. You had a plan in mind, and you had been assured that there was no students in the school. As planned Loki had chased Ripley into the canteen where you patiently waited, smiling rather wickedly at him, he was about to run away when he turned around he noticed there was more than one Loki each of them locking the exits out of the room. 

“You going to pay for whatever you have planned here. (Y/N). you and your friend over there. You wont ever be at peace, and you will never be able to hey away from hell that I will bring to all of your friends and you. You will regret everything” suddenly said Ripley thinking he had the upper hand, he smiled a sinister smile at everything he could do to your friends, what remained of your family and to you that would caused the maximum of pain, he knew you would do anything to protect your friends and your family, even if that meant putting yourself in life threatening danger. 

“Even if I do walk away from this you still win, because I would be dead by the end of the month. Unlucky for you, I want to go out on my own terms, so if I am going to die because of you then I'm taking you down with me” replied (Y/N) revealing that Ripley would win either way, but you were taking fate in to your own hands, since you were going to die on your terms and protecting those you loved from the hell that Ripley would bring on them, he knew they were different, he knew everyone in the school was different hence he would get HYDRA to target everyone of the students. Something you couldn't let happen. 

“And I promised her, she wouldn't have to do this alone. So I am going to be with her until the very end. I know what that means for me, and I know my brother will be angry at me for my actions, but she has done everything alone, even gone through hell at your hands, so I am going to make a difference to her, by being her like someone should have been for her. I know Thor is going to hate me when he realises the version of me with him is an illusion but I also have hope he will understand why I chose you be with you” added Loki, revealing that Thor thought that he had Loki by his side, and that the version of himself with Thor and the rest of their friends was merely an illusion. 

“You wanted me to unleash the fire, now I am going to just that. No one here will walk out of it. You will get what you want in vengeance, and get to see your family again, and I wont be a danger to the people I love or the innocent people around me any more” suddenly said (Y/N) seeing the realisation dawn on Ripley's face, he knew now that he had fallen for a trap, especially when seen you start to get sweaty, as well as breathless, where as Loki came and stood by your side, doing as he promised through out the entire planning. He wanted to keep the promise to you he had made, just like Bucky did when you had asked him to give the letters the both of you had written the people they were written for after what you were planning was over, you never told him he wasn't going to see you again. 

The group and all the students were outside as far away from the building as they could possibly get, Nick was doing a register to make sure all students were there, when he got to (Y/N) he started to worry when you didn't answer to your name, Pietro looked around, seeing that you weren't he knew something was seriously wrong. He Wanda too looked around as did Cap and Bucky, the all hoped that you were hiding somewhere but deep down they knew that wasn't the case, they knew where you were. Pietro was about to run back to the school when there was a loud bang, flames coming from the canteen area of the school, Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogan and Volstagg looked to Loki, who looked at them in return and smiled before fading away, at which point Thor finally realised that Loki was in the building with you. 

Pietro ran to the building shortly followed by the rest of the group, once they reached the canteen, the looked at how the doors had been blown outwards from the force of the blast and also blackened from the flames from with in. They each entered with extreme caution, seeing three laying in the midst of the burnt and ashed remains of the rooms furniture, Ripley on one side of the room, with Loki the other side lying over someone like he was trying to protect them from what happened. Thor ran over to Loki kneeling on the floor pulling his younger brother into his lap, seeing that his hands and arms were burnt, Bucky leant down next to (Y/N) pulling you into his lap like Thor had done the same as Thor had done. He wrapped his arms around you, feeling for a pulse and breaking down in tears when he couldn't find one. Thor doing the same with Loki. 

“Noooo” shouted Thor at some volume, the fire department had put the fire out, but hadn't been able to save (Y/N) or Loki, and they defintley weren't able to Ripley, since he had been the target of the fire which had caused the entire thing. “Loki, (Y/N). wake up, just come back, we can get through this together. Please just wake up” added Thor for the first time showing his human side, he knew it was too late to save them, and he knew the rest of their friends were also aware there was nothing they could do to bring them pair of them back. 

“They told me to give you guys these” said Bucky through his tears as he hugged your body tightly, he didn't want to let you go as it made what he didn't what to believe true. Cap took hold of them giving the one that had Loki's hand writing on to Thor, where as he gave the ones with (Y/N) hand writing on to Pietro and the other back to Bucky since it was addressed to him, the third however he kept hold of since it was addressed to the rest of them. Pietro looked at the envelope he held in his hands, tears in his eyes that you were really gone and he didn't get to say goodbye to you face to face or the chance to convince you otherwise. 

Hi Pietro,   
If you are reading this then, I am no longer with you, I have met my end on my terms and made sure than Ripley wont cause a problem for anyone else at the school. I just want you to know that I love you and although you may not see it now I did this for you and the rest of our friends, so that you guys can live out your lives in peace, without the threat of him coming back. 

I also did it for myself, I wanted to be in charge of my own death, I figured it out by the symptoms, by the dizziness, the constant headaches, and losing control of my powers as well as losing my balance. I knew it was coming. I know I don't have the right to ask you these things, but I will anyway. Please don't blame yourself for what happened, it was my choice, remember me in any way you want, even if you want to scream, shout hate me if you have to. And finally don't be afraid to love again, you deserve to be happy, all of you do. 

Goodbye my speedy   
(N/N)

Pietro read over the letter, smiling slightly through the tears, he didn't know what to think, he had lost you, but you had written in the letter the three words he always wanted to hear you say to him. He gave the letter to Wanda letting her read over, while he thought of how he was going to do what you had asked of him, how was he not going to blame himself for not seeing that you were going to do this, he had failed you, he didn't see what you were planning and now because of that you weren't at his side, instead you were lying motionless by Loki's side in the arms of Bucky. He knew how he was going to remember you however he didn't know how to do that without remember the pain of losing you to. He was too sure how he was going to love again, you were the one he wanted to be with but now he didn't have that. 

“How can she do this, she promised me, we would be happy, but she is gone. I want her back” said Pietro he looked at the others, he could see the grief on the faces of both Thor and Bucky, he didn't know what to do, he felt as if the world had just stopped, like it was going to shatter at the moment, he felt is heart breaking as it was dawning on him that she wasn't going to wake up, that she was going to be just a memory to them all now, he didn't know if he like that, if he was completely honest he didn't like it all, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it now. 

Thor looked between the letter than Cap was holding out to him and the remains of his younger brother not understanding why his brother would have done this, it raised questions on his brothers actions and on everything. Was Loki not happy with something? Had he or one of his friends done something where Loki saw this as his last option? Why had Loki done this? Slowly but surely Thor reached up and took the letter from Cap, he hadn't only lost his brother but you too, two people he wanted to protect he had lost. 

Brother,   
I know you would be wondering why you mischievious little brother made this choice and end everything. And that you are probably wondering if it was something you or your friends did, even if I wasn't happy with something. I also know if you don't get the answers you are looking you will be a complete bone head and blame yourself. 

The answers you're looking for are as follows, I found something out about my heritage, father's reaction when I asked him about it, told me it was true. I can assure you that it wasn't anything your Lady Sif, Fandral, Hogan or Volstagg did that, caused me to come to this decision. I made this decision on my own terms. For once I wanted to be there for someone who knew what I was going through. 

(Y/N) was that person, she understood the struggle of feeling alone and which the gifts in which were given. When I realised what she planned to do, I promised myself that I would be there for her until the end, so for once she didn't have to be alone and I wouldn't feel useless when I lost her like the rest of your friends did. She had been alone through everything Ripley had put her through so for this one time, although I knew what my fate would be, I wanted to be at her side so she didn't have to go through it alone, so she knew someone was there with her until the very end. 

Don't blame yourself brother, I know that I will fall into memory now. I thank you for being there for me even if it was you being a complete bone head when it come to my magic. Will meet again soon brother, but know until we do I will have (Y/N) at my side and we will both be watching over you. One more thing don't take me back to Asguard, bury me here next to her. 

Goodbye my brother   
Loki 

Thor looked over the letter for a couple more minutes at least thankful that he nor any of their friends had done anything to push his baby brother to the decision he had made, and he now understood that the only one he seen as a friend was the one who lay just like Loki in Bucky's arms, the one they knew wasn't going to live to graduate the school. Thor knew he would have to find out what Loki had found out when he was back home, like he knew he would have to tell their father and mother that Loki wasn't going to come home, and that he didn't want to be buried where every other member of the family was but with the girl he had died besides. 

Thor looked to the remaining four that came with Loki to the school, he knew it wasn't going to go well and he knew they too felt sorrow for the sudden loss, Loki was the type the would have thought to stay in a place when he knew he was going to die, yet he had done just that to stay with you until the end. It had surprised them to say the very least. 

“What does yours say?” asked Thor, his voice just above a whisper and broken from the tears, he knew that Pietro had been more heart broken when he read his one, just as he now was, now that he had read over the one that Loki had left to him. All of the others looked over to him. “Bucky, (Y/N) left you a letter, what does it say?” added Thor looking over the brunette that was refusing to let you go, he didn't want to read it, but he also knew that you had wrote on spefically for him like you had for Pietro and like Loki had done for Thor, he knew whatever was in it, it was going to hurt when he read it. Bucky shook his head, he didn't speak just held on to you, still refusing to let you go, he didn't want to believe you were gone, and if he let you then it would make it real. 

“I don't want to read it. If I do then it will be just like when I let her go. I know that she will be gone and wont come back. I don't want to let her go. She's my little sister. I can't let her go” said Bucky once again breaking down into tears. By the time that Nick had gotten to the canteen he, was shocked to see the group already there and in tears, he noticed how someone's body had already been covered up by the fire department, one of which stood in front of him, waiting patiently for him to look around so that he could tell him a verdict. 

“Sir the explosion destroyed most of the furniture and caused extensive damage to the piping, walls, and other major things. We managed to stop the blaze before it spread to the rest of the school but weren't able to save the three the fire claimed. Two males, one pale with black hair the other blond tanned and a female (H/C), (S/T). we found what remained of an idea on the blond boy but the other two didn't have any form of ID on them, the group of students went straight to the other two and have refused to leave” said the head fireman, giving Nick what remained of the ID that Ripley had on him. Nick walked over to the group seeing how two of them refused to let them go and the others either on the floor or standing, mourning for the ones they had lost. 

“(Y/N) caused the fire, and I know she did it to protect the students of the school, I also know that Loki stayed with her. I got a letter from the pair of them explaining what they were going to do, however I tried to keep them from doing it as best I could, hence why I made sure you were always together. She told me about her head injuries and that she knew she wasn't going to live. I'm sorry for your loss, this was on Ripley it appears to be his real name” said Nick giving the ID to Cap, all of them watched as paramedics carefully took Loki and your bodies away from the crime scene. Both Bucky and Thor shouting and struggling against the others, trying to get them back. 

A couple of days later was the funeral of the pair. Ripley's body had been claimed by an unknown HYDRA agent, where as Nick had told (Y/N)'s aunt, uncle and cousins about your death and the events leading up to it, as well as introducing them to all the people you called friends, they had agreed with the terms of your funeral, and the school paid for Loki's one. Thor had gone home to explain what had happened to Loki and that he didn't want to be put to rest with the rest of their family, but be at the side of (Y/N) since you were one he felt like he could connect with. Bucky still hadn't read the letter you had written to him, instead opting to keep it with him, until the day he was finally ready to read it. Cap and the others had read the one both you and Loki had written to them, smiling at some of the jokes in there and small disk that was in there. 

When they had put it into a computer, they smiled at what they seen, they knew then that the two of you never meant to make it out of the canteen alive that day. On the disk was a video of pictures and video of all of you together and separate, doing things that only friends would do, it was in the style of an introduction video, a picture of each of them with their name underneath. Then it had different memories with each of them doing something that had caused the event to become memorable. It also had both you and Loki included in there, it was like the pair of you were trying to tell them, that you were still with them in their hearts and memories, all they had to do was think and remember you, even when it would be hard and painful.


	11. Chapter 11

Years later seen the avengers group, still suffering from the sudden loss, that day at the school. They had made a pact to never forget either of their friends who had died that day, like they promised each other they were always remember the duo. Tony created an A.I unit with the initals of your name combined with Loki and Mischief, to help him around the tower and with his suits. It brought a smile to his face that he had his own small way of remembering them. Pepper had also put pictures of the pair of them in the companies building and also around the tower. Pietro still had one of your leather jackets, which he kept in his room, while Wanda had kept your story journal. All of them had video's of Loki playing pranks on people. 

Pietro had kept his promise to you and had not blamed himself for what happened, and he had never forgotten you, whenever he was feeling down he thought of you and how you would encourage them to do what they thought they couldn't, he also imagined what you would do if you were still here with them, he always imagined you and Loki teaming up to kick their arses when they were moping around over there losses or when they believed then couldn't do something. Wanda would also put mental images in their heads to go with what he was thinking. 

Thor had Loki's green cape with him either when he was on Asguard on in the tower, he always thought of it as a way to remember his younger brother, other than the memories and the stories the told each other, he wishes every day that he could bring Loki back and (Y/N) along with him, but he knows that is one wish that lays unfulfilled and will remain that way. He often talks to Lady Sif and the Warriors Three when he returns home and had never found out what Loki found out before that made him want to stay at your side and be buried next to you rather than with family at Asguard. 

Bucky still mourned you every day, he considered you a younger sibling and believed for months after your death that he had failed. He had gotten to know your cousins well and often keeps in contact with them. He wears the studded bracelet you once wore all the time on his metal arm, as his way as paying tribute to you. He also plays the disk that you and Loki made whenever he is feeling down, to remind himself that you were real, as was Loki and that you were both killed by HYDRA, he had made it his personal mission to take them down one way or another, even if he has to do it alone. He had also contemplated opening the letter you had written to him many years before but never done it. 

The others remembered the both of you through the memories they had, and also making the death of you both as their main motive to carry on and take out the bad guys, whether it be HYDRA or something of their own creation. On some of the missions Bucky didn't go with them, this particular time was one of them, instead he sat in the living room with Wanda by his side, looking at the envelope in his hands, once again wondering whether or not he should open it and read what she had written to him. 

“I miss her to you know, she was my best friend. Every day I wonder if I had just read her mind, then maybe I would have been able to convince her otherwise, save her and Loki from their fate” suddenly said Wanda, she had opted to stay with him this time since he wouldn't open up to anyone, especially when it was coming up to the anniversary. He hadn't spoken to many on how he was feeling about what happened, not even Steve his best friend. The only one he had told was Wanda, but that was only because she had gone with him back to the school. The two had bounded after that. 

“I know, and I'm fairly sure even if you did read her mind, she still would have done it. She would have found away to keep us away. I just want her to be here with us, like Loki should be, yet over 10 years ago the sacraficed themselves for the great a good to stop Ripley or as we now know him Canyon Reece from hurting anyone else like he had hurt (Y/N). I always wonder you know, what would have happened to her if she didn't have those head injuries, if she would have been able to grow and live her life, you know be here with us now” replied Bucky, seeing the smile that appeared on Wanda's features, she nodded her head at him, “I always imagined her to be happy kicking arse and with Pietro, me finally telling she was like a little sister to me, hence why I was so protective of her. All of us working as a team fighting to keep the world a safe, fighting against HYDRA and anyone else that wants to end the world” added Bucky explaining what he thought she would have been like. 

“You know I am here for you, when you need it. Like I always will be” said Wanda before getting up and hugging Bucky before walking away, she knew he was going to read the letter you had written him, and she also knew he wanted privacy while he read it. She would be near by when he needed her, like she had silently promised you all those years ago, like she had promised Steve, when she first stayed with him, she wouldn't break the promise, not when it was made to you. 

Hey Buck, 

If you reading this then I am no longer by your side, being a pain in the arse. I wrote this letter to you for many reasons, one of them being because I know you would never let me go through with what I wanted to do if I told you, either that you would have done what Loki did and stayed by my side thrust ending your own life as well. I couldn't let you do that hence why I never told you before. 

I want to thank you, for being there and acting like an old brother to me. I know I never told you about Max and for that I am sorry, I just didn't know how to tell someone especially another I thought of like a sibling, that my biological brother Max had a mental break down, went on a shooting spree at my previous school and burnt most of the said school down. If it wasn't for you Bucky I wouldn't have been able to open up the way that I had to people, your protected me and acted the way I thought no one would towards me again. So thank you. 

I also don't want you to blame yourself for what happened, the choice to do this was my own, I knew that I wasn't going to be able to graduate the school, and I wanted to do something good with the time I had left, making sure that Ripley couldn't hurt anyone else at the school was my way of doing something good. I could let him destroy another life as he had destroyed mine. Promise me now that you will never blame yourself for what happened, like I said before I knew I was going to die so I went chose to go out on my own terms doing something that had to be done. 

You can do whatever you want to remember me, as I know you will, but in the envelope is my favourite bracelet, it was my father's before mine, I think you should have it. It's your colours black and silver, with a little bit of red on it. Oh can you tell Thor that I am sorry, I tried my hardest to convince Loki not to join me but he was rather adamant that he was going to be there with or without me agreeing to it. There is also another letter to Thor in the envelope from me explaining to him what Loki told me. 

Remember me, and I promise you where ever I end up I will always be watching you even when you don't think I am, your my brother Bucky and you always will be. Whenever you are feeling down thinking of me, and if you ever get mopy think of me kicking your arse all over the building. Remember the promise you made. Well here's mine one to you We stick together as one always and forever. So even when I not physically with you, I am in your heart and memories forever. 

Love you  
(Y/N)

Bucky read over the letter before reaching over to the envelope and finding the other letter in there for Thor just like you had said in the letter and the bracelet that you had once loved so much, that you had also said belonged to your father before you. He smiled slightly putting on his other wrist before wiping his tears away and looking up when he heard Wanda coming back, she smiled at him when he smiled at her, returning to her place next to him. Wanda looked at the bracelet that he now had on his right wrist, she recognised it almost instantly. 

“Her bracelet, she told me once it belonged to her father before her, and that she would want it with her when she went unless she found someone special to give it to. It looks like you are that someone special” suddenly said Wanda, telling Bucky what you had once told her, Bucky smiled while looking at both of his wrists, his left metal one with your black studded bracelet on it and the other on with the bracelet that was in the letter. He knew now just how he meant to you, that you thought of him as an older brother like he thought of you like a younger sister. 

“She wrote another letter for Thor, she wrote down Loki's motive for being with her that day. Even when she was going to end her own life, she still thought of us. It was almost like she knew that Loki wasn't going to tell Thor the reason why he stayed with her the entire time, why he was okay to give up his own life that day. She also made me a promise. That she would be with me always and forever, although not physically, but in my heart and memories. Funny thing she is right, because that is the place where she is immortal, where she lives on yet none of us seen it. She left us physically but she is still here with us just like Loki is, who I thank because he was there with her until the end, he tried to protect her even when he knew he wasn't going to survive. Although I want her back I know she would kick my arse if she knew I was moping around when I could be out there helping to save the world” said Bucky explaining what was in the letter, he made a mental note to himself to give the other letter to that you had write for Thor to it's intended receipiant, you thought of him when you wrote the letter and that's what counted the most. 

“I love you (Y/N), my little sister, I will see you again soon. We all will” said Bucky before leaving the tower with Wanda to join the others.


End file.
